


Напиши мне

by ArveyMammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Anxiety, Blow Job, Contamination, Doomed Relationships, Drugs, Fear, Fisting, Horror, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Maniac, Mental Disorder, Rape, Somnophilia, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Virtual Sex, murders, psychological violence, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy
Summary: Гарри обожает свою девушку, пусть они и знакомы лишь в интернете. Пусть она немного странная, но несомненно самая чуткая и добрая. Пусть он никогда и не слышал ее голоса. Пусть на самом деле большую часть времени это был маньяк, что со скуки решил посмотреть, с кем это общалась его незадачливая жертва.Это отвратительная трагедия.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Свет

_**Lemer** : Ты здесь? Напиши мне, как закончишь._

_**Lemer** : Чжоу?_

_**Lemer** : Слушай, если обидел чем — прости. Твоя коллекция бабочек восхитительна, не спорю, я просто совсем ничего про это не знаю! Пожалуйста, не молчи_

_**Lemer** : Я буду в сети_

Реддл вообще-то не имел привычки копаться в чужом грязном белье и лезть в личную жизнь своих жертв. Тем более вмешиваться в безынтересные чужие жизни. В конце концов, он был убийцей, а не невежей. Однако возле дома уже второй час гуляла толпа подростков, и дать им увидеть себя было непозволительной глупостью. Улики давно уничтожены, а тело жертвы упаковано в большую спортивную сумку с надлежайшей тщательностью. Том даже наглого кота девчонки покормил, чего уж там.

Взгляд то и дело останавливался на распахнутом ноутбуке, но подойти к нему мужчина решил далеко не сразу — что может быть интересного в жизни двадцатилетней девицы? Мальчики и украшения? Доступ к интернету у Тома имелся с собой, но ничего интересного во всемирной паутине он никогда не находил.

Быть может, убеждал себя мужчина, садясь в кресло у стола, жертва могла нечто заметить на улице. Преследование, слежку за ее друзьями и коллегами, могла услышать, как в дом проникают. Скорее всего именно последнее послужило важной причиной влезть в личные сообщения какого-то захудалого непопулярного сайта знакомств. Страница была открыта как раз в диалоговом окне, где мигали четыре непрочитанных сообщения от анонимного пользователя: ни ник, ни аватарка не указывали на личность этого человека. Реддла это слегка позабавило: это мог быть другой более неудачливый убийца, и никто никогда о таком даже не помыслит, не узнает.

— Коллекция бабочек? Мисс Чжоу, оказывается, та еще лгунья, — ухмыльнулся Том, прокручивая колесиком мышки историю сообщений. — Так-так-так, значит, у тебя на самом деле не так много друзей?

Это не было проблемой. Не сейчас. Реддл не планировал обыгрывать свое преступление самоубийством. Но как только он коснулся компьютерной мышки, все планы начали медленно катиться в бездну. Мужчина внимательно прислушался к звукам, доносившимся из приоткрытого окна, но пьющие подростки все еще были на своем месте.

Что же, можно и поиграть.

_**Cherry** : Я здесь. Кормила кота._

_**Lemer** : Чжоу! А я уже начал переживать. Ты никогда так надолго не замолкала. Постой, у тебя есть кот? Ты никогда не говорила о нем_

Реддл молча оглянулся в сторону жирного рыжего кота, что с самым наглым видом лежал на темной сумке чужака, вполне себе не заботясь о ее содержимом. Быть может, даже празднуя некую победу — кто этих кошек разберет. Но если мужчина хотел достойно вытянуть эту игру, он обязан был знать все ее правила.

_**Cherry** : Я все еще занята. Напишу через некоторое время._

И стал вдумчиво перечитывать их переписку, выставив дату самого начала знакомства. Довольно скучно. Неловкие одинокие подростки, ищущие друзей на стороннем ресурсе. Это действительно мог быть маньяк или извращенец. Том хмыкнул этим мыслям: по крайней мере сейчас это в некоторой степени стало правдой. Собеседника звали Гарри — посредственное безвкусное имя, что и у Реддла. Одногодка Чанг, учится и подрабатывает в каком-то кафе неподалеку от дома. Довольно спокойный и ненавязчивый, даже заботливый, не болтал попусту о глупостях, что для современной молодежи было редкостью. Абсолютно не разбирался в технике и даже на сайте был зарегистрирован при помощи знакомого. При разговоре об увлечениях, Том слегка приподнял брови и перелистнул переписку выше, возвращаясь к ее началу: этот парень часто писал о змеях. Это вызвало слабое любопытство. Глупая девчонка совсем не поддерживала его интересы, игнорируя их. И поэтому информации о Гарри все еще оставалось непозволительно мало для составления портрета его личности.

Реддл бездумно притянул ноутбук ближе, когда спешно дочитал всю их переписку до конца спустя полтора часа. У дома уже было тихо, но мужчину это теперь мало волновало. В конце концов, это было даже осмотрительно — покинуть квартиру незадолго до рассвета, в самый пустынный час на улицах, когда даже беспокойные пьяницы укладывались спать.

_**Cherry** : Гарри, расскажи мне о своих домашних питомцах. У тебя есть змеи? _

Собеседник ответил не сразу, и Реддл нетерпеливо постукивал по поверхности стола длинными пальцами, раздражаясь, что ему приходится ждать.

_**Lemer** : Нет, у меня никого нет. Я не… Змеи пугающие, на самом деле. _

Том озадачено нахмурился, не ожидая такого ответа, но Гарри все еще продолжал что-то печатать. Убийца опустил руку и почесал за ухом тершееся о его ноги животное.

_**Lemer** : Знакомый за небольшую плату попросил присмотреть за его змеями. К нему девушка переехала, а она их терпеть не может. Он что-то вроде «поматросил и бросил», так что рептилии долго у меня не задержатся. Но… Некоторые из них довольно спокойные, и я могу даже держать их._

_**Cherry** : Если они пугают тебя, зачем согласился?_

_**Lemer** : Ты не так поняла, Чжоу… Из шести змей четыре не ядовитые. Они интересные, очень. Можно брать на руки, разговаривать. Покормил один раз в неделю — и не волнуешься. Остальные кидаются на стенку террариума, как только я к нему подхожу, с ними сложнее. Я однажды видел как с зубов яд сочился, представляешь? Так что — да, они довольно пугающие._

Мужчина фыркнул. Люди так стремятся умереть по своей глупости, что таким как он скоро не останется развлечений в жизни.

_**Cherry** : Я имела небольшой опыт с экзотическими питомцами. Если ты пришлешь фото своих агрессивных змеек, я могу помочь советом._

_**Cherry** : Я подожду._

Подумав, Том отправил смайлик — это было в стиле наигранно эмоциональной девчонки. Выбирать что-то из стикеров этого сайта он посчитал отвратительным, и просто использовал печатные символы.

_**Cherry** : {:_

Собеседник не отвечал довольно продолжительное время на этот раз, но Реддл больше не злился — Гарри был весьма последовательным и чужие вопросы и просьбы не игнорировал, что вызывало легкую симпатию. Том ненавидел, когда его игнорируют или проявляют неуважительное отношение. Спустя минут тридцать паренек переслал несколько файлов с фотографиями, и Том с интересом их раскрыл.

_**Lemer** : Прости, они к ночи кошмар какие активные, не против, что я сделал селфи? Неудобно держать камеру одной рукой и одновременно удерживать змею — постоянно уползает, а через террариум плохо видно_

_**Lemer** : Все равно уже давно хотел отправить тебе свое фото, чтобы ты, наконец, убедилась, что я не какой-нибудь лысый толстый маньяк. _

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся на последнее сообщение, рассматривая угловатую несуразную фигуру молодого парня, что пытался не дать двухметровому удаву обернуться вокруг шеи. И как только на руки поднять умудрился с такими хилыми мышцами? Казалось, его птичью шейку может переломить и дуновение ветра, не то, что громадная толстая змея.

_**Cherry** : Какое заблуждение. Почему это все маньяки лысые и толстые? У меня потрясающая фигура._

_**Lemer** : Ахахаха_

_**Cherry** : Ха-ха-ха {:_

_**Lemer** : На моей памяти это впервые было так ловко_

_**Lemer** : То есть, не то что бы ты ранее шутила несмешно_

Реддл вновь хмыкнул: Чжоу по большей части подшучивала над ним, а не шутила. И почти всегда — ужасающе неуместно флиртовала. Собеседник даже пытался ей вторить, но бросил точно такие же неумелые отвратительные попытки, боясь опозориться. Что же, теперь у парня с тощей шейкой появился неплохой учитель. Это было интересно.

_**Cherry** : Не то что бы это сейчас была шутка, Гарри._

_**Cherry** : {:_

_**Lemer** : Так что там с советом? _

Пожалуй, стоило вместе с сумкой с трупом, прихватить и пароли этой девчонки. Возможно вместе с котом.

Гарри не был сильно близок с Чжоу, но переписывались они достаточно для того, чтобы он к ней успел привязаться. После почти суток странного игнорирования (девушка практически всегда кроме нескольких часов сна была в сети) она немного переменила стиль общения. Нет, Поттер не видел сильной разницы и не переживал, что у девушки произошло нечто серьезное — Чжоу была все так же весела и любознательна, последнее даже многократно усилилось. И если раньше она болтала о себе, то теперь выспрашивала у парня разнообразные ничего не значащие мелочи. Немного странные, но это было безумно интересно — Гарри и знать не знал, что подобными вещами можно вообще интересоваться. Вернее сказать, у Поттера еще никогда не было девушки и он никогда не влюблялся. И — честно говоря — он, наконец, это сделал.

Чжоу была образована. Она могла заинтересовать, могла посоветовать фильм или музыку, о которых парень даже не знал, часто писала об истории и религии, хотя сама отрицала любое существование богов. Гарри слегка терялся — темы были серьезные и могли внезапно развиться сразу после обсуждения недавно вышедшей бульварной комедии или вовсе — она начинала рассуждать о культуре какой-нибудь Африки даже без приветствия, пока собеседник не был «онлайн». Была еще одна милая странность — Чжоу не ответит, пока Гарри не напишет все, что она требовала от него, до последнего легкого вопроса вроде «Как часто ты проверяешь замки на дверях?» или «Как думаешь, достаточно ли комфортно ехать в битком набитом общественном транспорте или лучше потратить большую сумму на попутное такси?» или — самое изумительное — «Твое мнение: легче дожидаться, пока твое постельное белье отстирается в прачечной, выжидая возле него долгое время, или приобретать каждый раз новое?» Гарри долго смеялся над этим. Он все стирал вручную, приученный к этому с раннего детства, и его честный ответ заставил девушку на продолжительное время замолчать.

Поттер долго не спрашивал фотографии Чжоу. Может, стеснялся спросить напрямую, а действовать намеками не умел. Может, просто его не очень заботила внешность такой волнительной личности. Но спустя пару недель общения она, все же, отправила селфи с извинениями за отвратительное качество съемки.

Гарри нашел фото странным — на нем практически ничего невозможно было разглядеть из-за шумов и темноты. А когда с многочасовым трудом смог таки увеличить яркость и резкость, чтобы хоть что-то понять и не обидеть ее невнятным отзывом… То все равно ничего не понял. Из-за увеличенной резкости макияж казался жутковато-яркими пятнами по всему лицу, а взгляд… Больше Поттер не изменял полученные фотографии со своим уровнем способностей, опасаясь заиметь долгие ночные кошмары. Единственное, что парень сумел разобрать — это была черноволосая азиатка с очень бледной кожей. Гарри выкрутился неловким комплиментом, что ей вовсе необязательно краситься, если она не привыкла — он обожает ее не за это.

Чжоу вновь долгое время молчала, похоже, обидевшись или растерявшись. Парень не стал ее торопить, все так же не разбираясь в женщинах. Когда она написала вновь, по тону ее сообщений невозможно было понять ее эмоции или реакцию — больше к той теме Чжоу не возвращалась. Другие фото так же были темные и замыленные, но Гарри довольствовался и этим, внезапно придя к выводу, что у подруги могла быть кожная болезнь. Это многое объясняло — Чанг присылала и старые фотографии хорошего качества, когда рассказывала о своей жизни, где было отлично видно ее лицо. Те же очертания, что и на новых. Только на нынешних Поттер практически ничего разобрать не мог — Чжоу в последние дни надевала солнцезащитные очки прямо в квартире. Спустя месяц и вовсе прекратила делать селфи. В свою очередь девушка постоянно требовала ничего не значащие снимки юноши — с утра, показать его прическу со сна (тогда Гарри ломанулся к расческе и несколько минут нещадно драл свалянные взъерошенные волосы, чтобы не прослыть неряхой), показать кафе и совместные селфи с их работниками, даже вид из окна ей был интересен. Поттер не осуждал Чанг за любопытство — девушка волновала его в той же степени.

_**Cherry** : Сегодня ты весьма задумчив, типа. Немного настораживающее ощущение не знать: а вдруг случилось чего? Чувак. Выкладывай._

Иногда, думал Гарри, Чжоу была очень пьяной. И говорила слова вроде «круто», «ништяк», «чувак» или даже мат наравне с обычной речью. Это было столь непохоже на ставший привычным образ общения, что однажды Поттер просто не выдержал:

_**Lemer** : Чжоу, ты пьешь?))_

_**Cherry** : Я не терплю алкоголь. Только не говори, что ты собираешься выпить. Гарри, нет._

_~~**Cherry** : я раскрошу тебе зубы молоткоМ если пойдешь в баР~~ _

Парень моргнул. Сообщение пропало, будто бы его и не было. Функции удаления уже отправленных сообщений вообще не существовало на этом сайте. Гарри потер глаза, переживая, что слишком долго сидит за компьютером. Цвет текста и его прозрачность отличались от того, как он должен выглядеть на этом сайте знакомств. Показалось?.. Это странно.

_**Lemer** : Прости, ты что-то писала?_

_**Cherry** : Да. Я задала вопрос — собираешься ли ты сейчас пойти покупать алкогольные напитки._

_**Lemer** : Нет! Что ты, я учусь, а после института вкалываю до ночи, у меня на это нет времени. Я просто… Иногда ты так странно пишешь. _

Ответ последовал быстрее, чем это бывает обычно:

_**Cherry** : Странно? Что тебе кажется странным? _

Гарри помялся, не зная, как выразить в словах свои противоречивые чувства. В сленге не было ничего странного, он и сам иногда его использовал. Чанг же это делала как-то неуместно, будто не зная куда его вставлять и когда. Или забавлялась над ним. Если это так, то сейчас Поттер выставит себя дурачком. Или он просто себя накручивает?

Девушка не стала дожидаться сообщения собеседника и вновь начала печатать:

_**Cherry** : Гарри, мы же не хотим иметь между собой секретов и утаек? Поэтому намного лучше говорить правду, когда спрашивают, зайчик. Я не хочу казаться тебе странной, пожалуйста, что не так?  
_

Поттер слегка покраснел от этого милого обращения к себе. Так говорили только парочки из фильмов, и это заставляло сердце стучать быстрее. Он перелистнул диалог выше, чтобы скопировать странность девушки, — окошечко сайта было маленьким, и верхнего сообщения уже не было видно. И замер.

_« **Cherry** : Сегодня ты весьма задумчив. Немного настораживающее ощущение не знать: а вдруг случилось чего? Расскажи мне.»_

Он прокрутил колесиком мышки обратно к последнему сообщению. Чанг больше не печатала, дожидаясь ответа.

_**Lemer** : Как у тебя это получилось???_

_**Lemer** : [Cherry: Сегодня ты весьма задумчив. Немного настораживающее ощущение не знать: а вдруг случилось чего? Расскажи мне.] Здесь были другие слова? Я что-то путаю? Чжоу, разве здесь можно редактировать сообщения? Или удалять?_

Она продолжала молчать еще несколько минут.

_**Cherry** : Как давно ты спал? _

Парень откинулся на спинку стула, удивленный и растревоженный. Сознание играет с ним злую шутку? Ведь из-за напряженного графика дня он на самом деле спит лишь по 4-5 часов в сутки. Иногда и вовсе бодрствует целую ночь, чтобы пообщаться с Чжоу. Неужели такой ритм все же сказался на нем? Девушка, не умеющая даже ставить фото в профиль, не может обмануть сайт, у которого даже функций таких не было! Тем более — писать страшные жестокие вещи.

_**Cherry** : Может, тебе стоит уйти с работы? Нехорошо, если усталость и недосып потревожат успеваемость в институте. И совсем плохо, если подорвут здоровье. Я могу помочь._

_**Lemer** : Что, неужто найдешь работу, где можно круглыми сутками спать? :))_

_**Cherry** : Нет. Но я пью хорошие витамины, которые помогают подстроиться под бешеный темп жизни. Таблетки выдают по рецепту, поэтому я могу прислать их тебе под видом конфет. Меня волнует твое драгоценное здоровье, потому что ты мой единственный близкий человек. Больше у меня никого нет, Гарри. Я не хочу тебя потерять._

Парень слегка нахмурился. Таблетки? Это вообще законно? Но девушка вновь не стала дожидаться ответа:

_**Cherry** : Ты не справишься со счетами и работой, экзаменами и здоровьем одновременно. Я помогу. Взамен — ты просто будешь чаще спать, и я буду уверена, что мы еще долгое время поддержим тесное общение._

_**Cherry** : О цене не переживай. Витамины бесплатные для меня. Родственник выписывает, стресс из-за работы, как и у тебя. Мне достаются по той же причине — не ты один совмещаешь подработку и учебу. Если тебе стыдно, закажи лекарство самостоятельно._

_**Cherry** : Ну же, Гарри, могу я позаботиться о здоровье своего парня? {:_

Гарри беззвучно охнул от неожиданности, прочитав последнее слово. И влюбленно безмятежно улыбнулся, занеся слегка дрожащие от взбудораженного счастья руки над клавиатурой, чтобы написать:

_**Lemer** : Да, солнышко_

Реддл отстранился от экрана своего компьютера, а по губам скользнула довольная улыбка.

Гарри Поттер был восхитителен в своей наивной невинности и незнании всего происходящего. Влюбленный мальчишка, влюбленный в него, в Тома Реддла, а не пару фоток уже практически разложившейся девицы в подвале. Жаль, конечно, что он сразу не догадался использовать ее для фотографий. Но мужчина и не предполагал, что захочет продолжить общение с этим Поттером. Что он его так сильно заинтересует.

После замечания о макияже Том слегка умерил пыл. Пришлось еще раз внимательно осмотреть каждый файл на компьютере парня, который мужчина взломал с первого же дня их переписки, кинув ему ссылку на якобы «интересную картинку, которая — как неожиданно! — не открылась», чтобы убедиться в его способностях владения фотошопом. Отредактированный снимок нашел быстро. И вряд ли на нем можно было разобрать трупные пятна и отсутствующий взгляд примятых смертью век и уже подсыхающих мутных глаз. Реддл позабавился мысли, что неуемный влюбленный подросток мог трогать себя, глядя на эти фотографии. Поэтому занялся поисками уже реально существующих снимков девушки, что было не просто: ее ноутбук уже был уничтожен, убийца действительно не планировал использовать ее личность так долго и кропотливо. В сети гуляла лишь парочка, их было недостаточно для постоянного редактирования. Не особо печалило. Похоже, Гарри пришел к каким-то своим мыслям и больше не просил селфи прекрасной разлагающейся китаяночки.

Том не уловил того момента, когда начал разглядывать фотографии уже самого парня с улыбкой и легким возбуждением, как в грудной клетке, так и намного ниже. Это было странно — не то что бы Реддл не мог помыслить заняться сексом с представителем своего пола, его вообще не интересовали отношения. Ни постельные, ни чувственные. Ему казалось, что сердце и вовсе не было способно к кому-то привязаться. Но вот — оно сжимается от ярости, что Поттер куда-то ходит, с кем-то общается, проводит время с коллегами, тогда как сам мужчина ждет его появления онлайн после своей первой найденной работы в Лондоне. Сжимается или трепещет за часами их переписки.

Приходилось быть аккуратным. Реддл не желал постоянно изображать из себя тупоголовую девушку-подростка, но и быть собой оказалось непозволительным. Гарри Поттер был умницей, но некоторые вещи ввиду возраста понять еще не мог, и многие разговоры заходили в тупик напряжения и вопросов со стороны паренька. Тому даже пришлось использовать тошнотворного вида сайты для родителей, которые хотят разобраться в поведении своих детей в переходный возраст, чтобы хоть как-то на них походить. Умница Гарри это заметил. Взломать одного из админов сайта так же не было большой проблемой, мужчине нужно было знать, с кем его мальчик еще переписывался. И забанить их навсегда. Не убивать же любого соперника? Все-таки Том очень вежливый человек, а лишать жизни из-за своей ревности — поступок безумного некультурного подростка с бушующими гормонами.

Том в принципе не придерживался определенного места жительства. И идея посетить город, в котором жил объект его заинтересованности пришлась ему ожидаемо по вкусу. Возможности позволяли хорошо запрятать уже ненужный труп и сменить квартиру, благо, и деньги имелись для переезда. Реддл уже знал все адреса, какие Гарри мог посещать и где мог находиться в определенное время суток, поэтому обнаружить парня в большом Лондоне не составило проблем. В жизни он выглядел гораздо более привлекательным, но и уставшим одновременно. Было интересно наблюдать за его работой в кафе, за живым общением с посторонними людьми, раскрывая другие части характера. Он был так же воспитан и вежлив с чужаками, не нарывался на конфликты, а довольно быстро их разрешал. Поттер не замечал чужой слежки, Том научился делать это безупречно. Но и знакомиться ближе все еще считал недопустимым, вряд ли двадцатилетний подросток будет рад вниманию сорокашестилетнего мужика. Быть может, позже. Быть может, раньше, если он проработает достаточно качественный план — торопиться не хотелось, их отношения на расстоянии тоже были приятными. К тому же, оставлять свои убийства в угоду похоти или даже любви Реддл не собирался. Это приносило ему особое удовольствие, избавляться от которого — зачем? Гарри Поттер обязательно примет эту его сторону жизни. По-другому не могло быть — их чувства взаимны и сильны, и Том _всегда_ добивался желаемого.

Идея с наркотическими препаратами пришла сразу, но воспользоваться ею Том долгое время не хотел. Это скажется на здоровье его мальчика, это ненужная спешка. Неосмотрительная, как идея с фотографированием останков Чжоу. Гарри уже доверял своей возлюбленной, и мужчина не сомневался, что он станет пить «витамины» по ее совету. Безусловно, Реддл уже был в квартире юноши несколько раз. Всю информацию о замках под видом беспокойства о безопасности уже выяснил, и сделать свой собственный ключ так же не составило труда.

Квартира одинокого подростка-трудоголика была интересной для изучения. Он не нашел ни личных дневников, ни тайной нычки с порнушкой, ни пачек сигарет или травки, чем любила развлекаться современная молодежь. Это разогрело интерес сильнее: Гарри был слишком взрослым для своего возраста или замкнутым, опасливым? Безразличным или попросту стеснительным даже в своих глазах? Осмотр содержимого холодильника привел к неутешительным результатам: Поттер еще и недоедал. Разумеется, предлагать подобного рода помощь от лица девушки было глупостью. Гарри ее ни за что не примет. Действовать иначе? И вновь все сводится к проработке планов, и Том не спешил. Он все еще наслаждался их неспешным взаимодействием, этой игрой.

Таблетки могли в этом помочь. Но для начала стоило убедить парня их использовать. Даже с его согласием Реддл не стал их сразу же отсылать. Неосмотрительно. Поспешно. Так не ведется игра. Взлом сайта в этом хорошо помогал, но одного шага мало — умница Гарри все быстро поймет или попросит помощи в этом. И идея перебраться жить в Лондон стала целостной, она заимела тайный смысл, который мужчина раньше разглядеть не мог: замечательно контролировать жизнь своего мальчика через сеть, со стороны, не прикасаясь к нему даже взглядом, это делало игру чрезвычайно сложной, но и более интересной. Однако подталкивать к нужным мыслям можно и более приятно: напрямую. Подключить его окружение, расширить круг взаимодействий, усложнить правила. Это вызывало чарующее возбуждение — накручивать головоломку собственными руками, чтобы результат стал совершенным, идеальным, без ненужных полутонов и изъянов. Том Реддл всегда любил тонкость в своей работе. Истерзанные тела еще ни разу не находили, даже не было мыслей об убийствах. Сбежавшая из дому от чересчур опекающих родителей Чжоу Чанг отправилась путешествовать автостопом, оповещая о своих действиях некоторых знакомых, с которыми изредка контактировали ее мать и отец. Не составило труда пустить нужные слухи в разных городах, не составило труда заняться ею наиболее плотно, чтобы у Гарри Поттера даже подозрений не было. Станет сложно, если новость о пропаже до него доберется. И Том стал мягко намекать ему о своей мечте путешествовать по разным городам и странам. Ненавязчиво, уклончиво. Но эта мысль уже должна была укорениться в его голове.

_**Cherry** : Как насчет прогулок? Тебе стоит выбираться почаще на свежий воздух._

_**Lemer** : Да я и дома-то почти не бываю!_

_«Я знаю, Гарри.»_ — подумал Реддл, рассматривая сделанные издалека фотографии парня. — _«Возможно, стоит сломать ему замки, пока он спит. Тогда задержится в квартире дольше. И тогда Я ему помогу.»_

_**Lemer** : А ты? Удается выкроить свободную минутку для отдыха?_

_**Lemer** : Я переживаю. Как только я включаю компьютер — ты уже в сети. _

_«Потому что я знаю, когда именно ты приходишь домой, сколько тебе требуется время для того, чтобы переодеться, умыться и приготовить перекус вместе с чаем. Гарри, мой заботливый, милый Гарри.»_

_~~**Cherry** : если ты еще хоть раз задержишься на работЕ я толкну тебя под грузовиК и он размотает твои кишки по обочинЕ~~ _

Том с улыбкой проследил, как бледно-красное сообщение медленно исчезает, тускнеет, словно отпечатак солнца на роговице, удаляясь из истории. Гарри вновь молчал: значит, заметил. Реддл делал это уже достаточное количество раз, чтобы Поттер захотел поговорить о «приступах».

_**Cherry** : Прости, отходила в туалет. Да, Гарри, я хорошо распределяю свой график работы, в отличие от тебя. И принимаю витамины._

_**Cherry** : Дорогой? Не молчи._

_**Lemer** : Тебя или меня могли взломать?_

_**Cherry** : Глупенький. Кому мы нужны на этом никому не известном сайте знакомств? Два анонимуса без фотографий и личной информации. Неужели опять? Гарри, ты видел то, чего нет?_

Мужчина мягко рассмеялся, когда прочел ответ. Именно то, что нужно. Да, умница Гарри обязан спрашивать у своей любимой девушки, обязан верить ей и вверять все тайны подсознания.

_**Lemer** : Чжоу… Даже если я почему-то вижу сообщения, которых ты никогда не писала, почему они всегда такие жуткие? Почему я вижу именно какой-то кошмар?_

_**Cherry** : Что это было? Что ты увидел? Сможешь вспомнить?_

_**Lemer** : Угрозы. Это всегда угрозы. Чтобы я куда-то не ходил или, наоборот, что-то сделал… Сейчас было что-то о том, что меня собьет машина, если останусь в кафе после смены._

_**Cherry** : Вот видишь? Твой организм сам предупреждает, что может не среагировать вовремя на приближающийся транспорт из-за своей утомленности. Гарри, зайчик, внимательно прислушивайся к нему. Нужно брать хоть какую-то пользу от своего состояния._

_**Lemer** : Наверное, ты права… Возьму один выходной._

И Том не собирался останавливаться на этом. В очередной раз, когда Гарри не было дома, мужчина спрятал несколько устройств с динамиками на подобие раций. Удачные изделия, хорошо подавляют любые посторонние шумы, их невозможно перехватить. Будет странным, если галлюцинации его мальчик станет получать только со стороны сайта. Он не спешил, нет. И не использовал свои хитрости слишком часто, чтобы Поттер не смог ими пресытиться. Игра была безупречно выдержана и сбалансирована. Они болтали о несущественной ерунде, чего мужчина обычно не позволял Гарри, но сегодня — особый случай. Том с предвкушением и сильным возбуждением нажал кнопку на своем устройстве. И прикрыл глаза, надевая наушники и прижимая ладонь к своему члену. Он слышал легкий шорох и стук клавиш в комнате Гарри.

_— Почему бы твоим глазным яблокам не лопнуть от усталости?_

Послышался грохот упавшего стула и громкий напуганный вскрик. Том с легким стоном погладил свой пах, наслаждаясь им в полной мере.

— Что?! Кто здесь?

Последовала тишина. Больше мужчина не позволил себе использовать искаженную фильтрами запись собственного голоса в тот раз. И писать своему мальчику так же не стал. Было бы странным, что двадцатилетняя девушка стала такой проницательной, в конце концов, Поттер должен _сам_ обратиться к ней за помощью и поддержкой. Он должен рассказывать ей обо всем, что с ним происходит без наводящих вопросов. И Том дождался.

_**Lemer** : Чжоу_

_**Lemer** : Все ухудшилось_

_**Lemer** : Теперь я СЛЫШАЛ какой-то странный голос в своей КОМНАТЕ_

_**Lemer** : Боже мой, мне нужно срочно идти к врачу, да как я мог с этим тянуть?_

_**Lemer** : Я должен об этом рассказать специалисту, хватит с меня  
_

Мужчина оскалился в приступе гнева: добивался он совершенно не этого! Он расплавит мальчишке замки и дверные ручки, замурует окна, если тот посмеет обратиться за помощью к постороннему!

_**Cherry** : Постой, для начала тебе нужно успокоиться и во всем разобраться, мы это сделаем без истерик._

_**Cherry** : Спасибо, что сказал мне, это во-первых. Во-вторых, что голос говорил?_

_**Lemer** : Глаза, мои глаза лопнут от усталости. По-твоему это нормально? Слышать такое? КАК Я МОГУ НЕ ЗАКАТЫВАТЬ ИСТЕРИКИ_

_**Lemer** : ГЛАЗА, ЧЖОУ! ГЛАЗА! ЛОПНУТ!_

_**Lemer** : ДА НИКАКОЕ НОРМАЛЬНОЕ ПОДСОЗНАНИЕ НЕ БУДЕТ ВЫДАВАТЬ ТАКИЕ ФИНТЫ!_

Том успокоился. Его мальчик просто перепугался, первый раз всегда немного страшный, это ничего. Быть может, следовало использовать другую фразу, из более пикантного арсенала. О, он заготовил для Гарри многое.

_**Cherry** : Знаешь, почему я не посоветовала тебе идти к психиатру? Потому что едва они заслышат о каких-то «голосах и картинках, которых нет», тебя напичкают уже другими препаратами. Из тебя сделают овоща. Ты хочешь этого? Или ты хочешь справиться со всем самостоятельно, вместе со мной, вместе с моей поддержкой?_

_**Cherry** : Гарри, любимый._

_**Cherry** : Пока голоса не прикажут тебе причинить кому-либо вред, о них не стоит переживать. Они не опасны. Разве у тебя возникло желание упасть посреди проезжей части или навредить зрению? Разве ты видишь сообщения, что требуют убить человека? Они предостерегают и защищают._

_**Cherry** : Эта странная, но нужная забота о тебе. Твое тело всегда знает, что для него лучше. И я всегда желаю тебе добра. И не скажу того, что может навредить. Ведь ты веришь мне? Зайка, ну же, мы справимся. Просто нужно выждать время, подобрать подходящее лекарство и дать ему в полной мере подействовать._

_**Cherry** : Как ты, стало легче? Хочешь, посмотрим вместе фильм через сайт?_

_**Lemer** : Да…_

_**Cherry** : Ты бы хотел созвониться со мной? _

Том с нетерпеливой улыбкой ожидал ответа своего мальчика, покручивая в руках недавно купленный телефон.

_**Lemer** : Боже, да! Когда? Ты прости, я сейчас немного занят_

_**Lemer** : Что насчет ночи? Тогда я смогу заехать за твоим явно прекрасным голосом и быть в твоем полном распоряжении, очаровашка_

Мужчина рассмеялся: он так и не научился красиво флиртовать. Похоже, пытался использовать фразы из каких-то сопливых романтических фильмов или рассказов. Быть может, девушкам такое нравилось, Том не знал. Но не стал останавливать Гарри и рушить его уверенность и самооценку. Правда, Поттер опомнился почти сразу:

_**Lemer** : Прости, я немного взволнован, я не знаю что написать_

Реддл погладил пальцем кнопки клавиатуры: да, он тоже был взволнован. Теперь он мог позвонить официально, и парень будет знать кто именно это делает. Гарри сильно волновался странным звонкам, переживая, что это могли быть грабители, проверяющие, дома ли он. Том старался не отходить от плана, взращивая тревогу и страх, влияющие на сознание уставшего и выжатого человека. Но… Слушать взволнованный голосок было так же приятно.

_**Cherry** : Я случайно не отрываю тебя от важных дел?_

_**Lemer** : Нет, что ты_

_**Lemer** : Змея сбежать умудрилась. Мне повезло, что не ядовитая. Ну почему не удав?! Его было бы так легко найти с такими-то размерами!_

Мужчина посмотрел на змею в недавно купленном аквариуме возле стола — она была ему еще нужна. Захваченный с собой кот неожиданно стал полезным.

_**Cherry** : Некоторые достаточно крупные объекты ты не можешь найти, даже если они прямо перед твоим носом. Что говорить о змее? Гарри, милый, ты такой невнимательный._

_**Lemer** : Да что ты? Я не страдаю забывчивостью и всегда ношу с собой очки:) Ладно, я возвращаюсь к поискам_

Том со вздохом покачал головой: а если бы в дом действительно пробрались грабители, а не он сам? Поттер даже носом не повел, продолжив спать, пока по его квартире ходил посторонний. Реддл не стал прикасаться к парню, опасаясь разбудить. _Неосмотрительно_. Рано. Том умел ждать.

_**Cherry** : Будет немного трудно. Из-за болезни у меня пропал голос, но я очень хочу услышать твой. В ответ — я буду печатать. Просто рассказывай, как прошел день и какие планы. Можешь повторить учебный материал, это вообще-то так же интересно для меня._

_**Lemer** : Болезни? Чжоу, все в порядке?_

_**Cherry** : Разумеется, дорогой. Просто очень осипла, мне больно разговаривать. Но это не значит, что мы не можем общаться и через телефон._

Гарри не торопился отвечать, и мужчина сильно напрягся, ожидая его. Пальцы сжали смартфон до хруста в костяшках, а во взгляде мелькнула ярость.

_**Lemer** : Прости, прости, искал номер своего телефона. Я не так уж часто им пользуюсь_

_**Lemer** : Сейчас?_

_**Cherry** : Да, Гарри. Прямо сейчас._

Мужчина тут же набрал номер телефона, что отправил парень, и с волнительным томлением задержал дыхание. Гарри ответил сразу.

— Чжоу! Как связь? Прием!

_**Cherry** : Прекрасно. У тебя приятный голос. Так жаль, что я не могу заговорить с тобой._

— Это так странно. Не часто по телефону разговариваю, а таким интересным образом — впервые, — по тону было слышно, что собеседник улыбается. — Надеюсь, ты скоро поправишься, мне тоже хотелось бы услышать твой голос.

_**Cherry** : О, скоро услышишь, поверь. Мы будем разговаривать каждый день, мой сладкий.  
_

Гарри неловко рассмеялся, похоже, смутившись. Реддл улыбнулся, кликая по экрану и открывая фотографию парня, что он прислал несколько дней назад. Затем расстегнул ширинку и выправил из трусов уже возбужденный член, крепко обхватывая его одной ладонью.

— Сегодня странный день был. Все из рук совсем валится, наверное, ты права, или работу сменить пора или пропить успокоительные. Я купил некоторые… Но особого эффекта еще не наблюдаю.

Том едва слышно выдохнул сквозь зубы воздух, двигая рукой по налитому кровью органу и не отрывая взгляда от улыбающегося румяного лица своего мальчика. Голос приносил удовольствие, голос, который достается сейчас ему одному, для него одного. Мужчина представил, как он постанывает от наслаждения, пока он вбивается в тело под собой, как заходится в криках блаженства от их первого секса, как Поттер извивается в его руках и подается навстречу бедрами, глубоко насаживаясь и потакая любому движению Реддла, любому его желанию.

Ладонь приостановилась, и Том быстро напечатал ответ. Он собирался растянуть свое удовольствие.

_**Cherry** : Так и должно быть. Эффект не может быть моментальным, учитывая твою нагрузку. А иногда подобрать нужное лекарство довольно сложно, приходится постоянно менять препараты._

Реддл заменит все его чертовы таблетки на обыкновенный мел завтра же.

— Я понимаю, честное слово! Просто устал. Наверное, тебе неприятны мои жалобы.

_**Cherry** : Гарри, дорогой, я хочу услышать их все. Никакой лжи и утаек, помнишь? Мы договорились._

— Хорошо, если тебе так нравится слышать мое нытье.

Мужчину обдало волной удовольствия, когда он представил хнычущего парня у своих ног, и рука вернулась к пульсирующему пенису, вновь сжимая горячий ствол. Это была захватывающая мысль — заставить умницу Гарри заплакать, увидеть, как крупные слезы окропят лицо, покатятся по подбородку и шее, слизывать их и безостановочно трахать до бессознательного состояния, сжимая его волосы и оттягивая их на себя, пока Поттер не устанет от этого кончать вновь и вновь. Было так же волнительным осознавать, что парень все еще не имел партнеров в постели, и Том станет первым и единственным, кто им станет владеть во всех смыслах.

— Проблемы на работе. Оставил поднос на стойке, а он исчез. Весь день искал, но бестолку. Это, разумеется, пустяк, но после исчез мой фартук. А нашел я его у себя в квартире. Чжоу, я не уношу форму домой! Вроде никогда не страдал потерей памяти, а погляди-ка! И как раз перед этим не мог уснуть из-за музыки под окнами. Устал, ужасно устал. Мне даже на миг показалось, что я тебя видел в толпе, представляешь?

_«Да, продолжай, не вздумай останавливаться»_ — мысленно попросил его Реддл, дроча быстрее — Гарри говорил о нем самом. Однажды он заставит его надеть на себя лишь один фартук. И согнет Поттера пополам прямо за барной стойкой, и он совершенно не станет сопротивляться, выгнет спину и подставит шею под поцелуи, разрешит иметь свое тело в этой подчиняющей позиции, подчинится сам, его разум, его чувства — они будут зависеть полностью от Тома. Гарри станет просить и умолять, чтобы в него жестко вставили, нетерпеливо прижимаясь своими бедрами к чужому паху, своей восхитительной задницей, и Том даст ему все, что парень захочет, что попросит своим блядским возбуждающим голосом.

В голове появилась нездоровая идея, и Реддл болезненно сжал свои гениталии, чтобы оттянуть момент оргазма. Он подался вперед, включая нужную функцию и печатая совершенно бесшумно.

_~~**Cherry** : каК быстро ты залил бы свой живот своей спермой, еслИ в тебя вставят по самые яйца и обкончают все внутренности, каК громко ты бы кричал и молил растрахать свою дырочку? ~~ _

Поттер резко замолчал, а спустя пару мгновений сообщение пропало. Теперь Том стал набирать текст нарочито громко, так, чтобы парень услышал.

_**Cherry** : Ты внезапно перестал говорить, что-то со связью? Гарри, ты здесь?_

— Что… Я только что… — его голос звучал возбуждающе растерянно и напуганно, заставив Реддла зажать свой рот рукой, чтобы перекрыть стон. — Боже мой, я совсем спятил, чтобы такое… Я даже не…

_**Cherry** : Что случилось?_

— «Это» опять произошло! Мне показалось, что я прочитал какой-то кошмар. Хуже обычного. Дичь какая-то, боже мой… Как и всегда — будто ты отправляешь мне сообщения, а они спустя секунду пропадают, я едва прочитать успел. И их содержимое…

_**Cherry** : Что? Что там было? Гарри, помни, это игры твоего уставшего подсознания. Скажи, мы вместе разберемся, я тебя не осужу никогда. Нужно понять, что происходит, чтобы с этим бороться, ну же._

— Это… Не могу же я вслух такое… — он совсем растерялся, а тон голоса окрасился в неуверенность. — Ты девушка, и…

_«Если ты не скажешь это вслух добровольно, я выбью это из тебя уже силой.»_ — со злобой рыкнул про себя Реддл, скривившись от того, что мальчишка вздумал спорить.

_**Cherry** : Я ТВОЯ девушка, и я твой самый близкий человек. Кому, как не мне? Дорогой мой, что тебе показалось?_

— Мне, я… — он громко сглотнул. — Словно ты хочешь вставить в меня член. Хочешь, — боже мой! — чтобы я от… К-кончил от… От… Господи, Чжоу, я не гомик, честное слово!

_**Cherry** : Все хорошо, Гарри, я знаю, смелее. От чего?_

— От спермы внутри себя, — совсем невнятно пробормотал Поттер. — И… Чтобы я вроде как кричал, пока мою… Мою…

_**Cherry** : Твою — что?_

— Пока мою дырку трахают, — закончил парень срывающимся от ужаса и неприятия шепотом, похоже, пребывая в дичайшем шоке, что вообще произнес подобное вслух. — Твою мать, это не…

Реддл не услышал окончания его оправдываний, заливая свою руку семенем и дрожа от мощного оргазма, даже успев отключить микрофон, чтобы простонать родное восхитительное имя. Его милый мальчик произнес вслух вещи, которые с ним скоро сделают, это была вершина доверия, вершина их отношений, подумал тогда мужчина, мазнув перепачканным спермой пальцем по экрану монитора, с улыбкой довольства проследив за скользнувшей белесой капелькой по пикселям лица.

Стоило ответить и успокоить, закрепить маневр игры.

_**Cherry** : Гарри, зайчик, ведь это не произошло на самом деле. Почему ты так напуган? Знаешь, хочу немного успокоить и подбодрить, мужчина и женщина могут заниматься анальным сексом, где первый выступает принимающим. Это всего лишь разновидность удовольствия, здесь нет ничего отвратительного, и ты не должен испытывать отвращения, что твое сознание подает такие сигналы._

— Но почему вообще я увидел **такое**?! — отчаянно простонал в трубку Гарри. — Я совершенно точно никогда не хотел з-заняться с-сексом с… с…

_«Разумеется, захочешь. Ты получишь максимум удовольствия от любого моего общества.»_ — Том ни на секунду в этом не сомневался.

_**Cherry** : Подсознание, дорогой, может вполне уверенно враждовать с твоими желаниями. Ты просто устал. Быть может, если это тебя так пугает, стоит увеличить дозу таблеток? _

— Я… Да, наверное…

Реддл широко ухмыльнулся. Завтра он заменит препарат Поттера вовсе не на мел.


	2. Полутень

Не сказать бы, что Поттер стал чувствовать себя лучше. Спал, конечно, как убитый. Но вставать на учебу и трудиться в кафе стало гораздо тяжелее — парень путался в часах, в мыслях, терялся в разговорах. Это не было заметным, и он просто списал все на сонливость. Доктор говорил, что испытывать небольшую сонливость после приема таблеток — нормально и естественно, это должно помогать высыпаться и восстанавливать силы. А специалисты не могут ошибаться.

Чжоу была счастлива, что Гарри прислушался и поддался на уговоры, меняя курс таблеток и ища подходящие. К сожалению, он так и не поговорил с девушкой нормально. Иногда он слышал ее хриплое тяжелое дыхание, но та никогда не говорила вслух, только печатала. Этого вполне хватало. Его слушали, его любили, любил он сам. Поттер не видел бы проблемы, даже будь Чанг совсем немой.

Уверенность в таблетках возросла, потому что странные призрачные сообщения стали появляться все реже и реже. Было нечто другое. Не менее странное. Иногда парню казалось, что вещи лежали не на своих местах. Как фартук или поднос много недель тому назад. Казалось, он вешал одежду на стул перед сном, а по утру она оказывалась аккуратно сложенной в шкафу. И он не помнил, что готовил себе с вечера завтрак. Несомненно, еда была приготовлена его рукой — чуть расторопно, неуклюже, не особо красиво или питательно. Это успокаивало легкий страх. Поттер действительно практически его не испытывал: Чанг сказала, что волноваться не о чем. Доктор говорил, что это просто усталость вызывает странные реакции мозга на происходящее.

При выходе на улицу стало появляться чужеродное навязчивое чувство, будто он не один. Оборачивался — пусто. Тревожность набирала обороты, но причин для нее парень все так же не видел. Разве ему кто-либо угрожал? Разве он замечал подозрительных личностей? Даже несмотря на постоянное чувство слежки, никого рядом не было. Даже несмотря на ощущение, будто кто-то преследует его всего в паре метров позади.

В доме начали портиться розетки. Переставали работать. И осталась единственная — в спальне, у компьютерного стола. Гарри обмолвился об этом странном явлении своей девушке, и та — неожиданно — нашла способ помочь даже на расстоянии.

_**Cherry** : Я понимаю, почему ты не вызвал электриков. Да, это разумно — не нужно тратить деньги, почему ты сразу не рассказал мне?_

_**Lemer** : Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я и так слишком часто жалуюсь на свою жизнь. Прости, если расстроил_

_**Cherry** : Да, расстроил. Весьма. Но я на самом деле могу помочь. Дорогой, у меня есть несколько знакомых людей в Лондоне, я ведь рассказывала, что когда сбежала от родителей, переезжала из страны в страну, пока не остановилась в Штатах. В Лондоне я так же бывала, и помогла одному хорошему человеку. Он может бесплатно оказать помощь и тебе, если я попрошу. Все равно не люблю, когда люди остаются в должниках._

_**Lemer** : Ох, это… Удобно ли? Дергать человека к незнакомцу?_

_**Cherry** : Тебе можно доверять. Напиши свой адрес, я оставлю ему твои контактные данные, и вскоре он наберет тебя. Не переживай, это надежный достойный человек._

Гарри пожал плечами: он верил Чанг. Через несколько часов комнату огласила трель телефонного звонка. Парень нажал на кнопку и прижал смартфон к уху, вежливо приветствуя человека по ту сторону незнакомого номера. Раздался глубокий мужской голос:

— Мистер Поттер, я полагаю? Меня зовут Том Реддл. Мисс Чанг уже рассказала о вашей проблеме. У меня есть свободное время на вечер этого дня. Это удобные часы?

Парень с удивлением согласился: именно сегодня начальник выдал всем незапланированный выходной, ссылаясь на какую-то проверку. Что же, почему бы и нет?

_**Lemer** : Я договорился на сегодня_

_**Lemer** : Ему самому можно доверять?_

_**Cherry** : Разумеется. Разве стала бы я подвергать тебя опасности, зайчонок? Просто будь вежливым, и он будет вежлив с тобой._

_«Немного странный ответ.»_ — подумал тогда Поттер. — _«Странный, но логичный. Все люди любят учтивое отношение к себе. Это правильно.»_

В назначенный час в дверь постучали. Парень с неким волнением открыл ее, и на порог уверенно шагнул очень высокий крупный мужчина в возрасте, оглядев хозяина квартиры цепким взглядом темных глаз. Гарри не брался судить, какого они были цвета. Коротко стриженные волнистые каштановые волосы небрежно обрамляли высокий лоб, морщины у глаз и рта делали лицо суровым, глубокая складка между бровей, острые скулы, длинный прямой нос. Да, мужчина был безупречно красив даже с такой жутковатой наружностью.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Реддл.

— Мистер Поттер, — он скупо улыбнулся. — Можете звать меня Томом. Я могу называть вас Гарри? Если это не покажется вам слишком личным. Мне так гораздо удобнее.

Гарри просто кивнул, приглашающе указав ладонью вглубь квартиры. Слова застряли где-то в глотке: этот мужчина был пугающим. Непонятно как вообще милая ласковая Чжоу связалась с таким человеком. Реддл первым делом направился в самую большую зальную комнату, оставив небольшой чемоданчик у порога. Он посмотрел на розетку.

— Они все перестали работать? Нет точной последовательности, с которой мне начинать? Это не долго, но займет некоторое время на осмотр. И после я смогу точно определить проблему, заняться ею.

— Да, мистер…

— Том.

— Том, — нехотя согласился Гарри, поежившись. Мужчина вновь улыбнулся, но уже теплее. — Можете приступать, если вам не сложно. Вам нужно мое присутствие?

Жутковатого мужчину хотелось поскорее покинуть. Реддл странно дернул уголком губ, то ли в намеке на еще одну улыбку, то ли — о, ужас — на оскал. Но его лицо оставалось безмятежно спокойным, и Поттер плюнул на свои легкие волнения.

— Было бы желательно. Странно, если хозяин дома оставляет в комнате постороннего незнакомого человека, вы не находите? — Том коснулся чужого плеча, и Поттер силком заставил себя не вздрогнуть и оставаться на месте. Хватка стала увереннее, пальцы слегка погладили его, скользнув к ключицам, и парень весь заледенел. — Гарри, вы побледнели. С вами все в порядке?

Рука переместилась на вспотевший лоб, и Реддл приблизился вплотную, не отрывая немигающего пристального взгляда от глаз парня. Было нечто странное там, в глубине этой темноты. Будто два бездонных колодца, где сидело страшное бездушное существо, не видевшее солнечного света. И мечтающее поглотить все, что упадет в его когтистые ледяные лапы. _Извалять в собственной грязи._

Вопреки воображению, руки мужчины оставались сухими и теплыми. Он слегка нагнулся, чтобы быть ближе, и прошептал:

— Вы меня боитесь? Гарри, вы напуганы?

Поттер все-таки отшатнулся от него, и Реддл вновь выпрямился. Он весело расхохотался, и наваждение спало. Гарри неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Том повернулся к хозяину квартиры спиной, распаковывая чемоданчик и вытаскивая оттуда инструменты. Вопреки ожиданию, он не собирался делать свою дальнейшую работу молча.

— Вы учитесь? Похожи на студента. Моя дочка сейчас в институте, перешла на второй курс.

Отчего-то новость о детях мужчины странным образом успокоила что-то в душе. Отцы не могли быть пугающими. Человек, рекомендованный Чжоу, не мог быть опасным.

— Да. Да, я тоже на втором курсе, мист… Том, — казалось невежливым так же не задать в ответ вопрос. — А вы… Кем вы работаете?

— Я скульптор, — Реддл усмехнулся. — Создаю красивые вещи. Делаю из природного материала нечто совершенное, леплю их окончательную версию безупречного идеала.

— Весьма…

— Что? Самонадеянно? Вы полагаете, я преувеличиваю или хвастаюсь? — Том включил фонарик, согнувшись над полом и не поворачиваясь в сторону собеседника. — Такое скажет каждый создатель. Каждое его творение идеально для него. И для многих смотрящих. Правда, не все их могут увидеть. И я мало кому показываю свои работы.

— Почему?

Том медленно разогнулся и столь же медленно перевел взгляд на парня, сидевшего в кресле. Гарри вновь прошиб холодный пот. В темных глазах опять появилось нечто такое…

— Быть может, вам бы и показал. Вы кажетесь хорошим зрителем. Люди должны уметь созерцать, восхищаться правильными вещами. Я бы очень хотел показать вам свое последнее творение, Гарри. Оно еще не готово. Но очень скоро станет совершенным. Да, я покажу его вам.

Не то что бы Гарри хотел этого. Прямо сейчас парень хотел сбежать из-под этого пристального сканирующего все нутро взгляда. Казалось, он раздевал все слои плоти, пробираясь к сердцу и опутывая его ледяными плетями. Болезненными и страшными.

Наваждение пропало. Том вернулся к своей работе, а Гарри побоялся задавать дальнейшие вопросы.

Мужчина закончил починку, когда за окном стояла глубокая ночь. Поттер все более нервно поглядывал на часы, стрелка которых неумолимо двигалась к двум. Том будто бы и не замечал угнетающей жуткой тишины, практически гробовой. Поттер старался даже не шевелиться, чтобы ее не нарушать. Наконец, Реддл устало поднялся на ноги, расправив широкие мощные плечи. Гарри ощутил жесткий укол совести: он ни разу за все это время не предложил прерваться и отдохнуть. А ведь незнакомец работал за бесплатно.

— Извините, — хрипло пробормотал Поттер и прокашлялся. — Извините, Том. Уже очень поздно, но не хотели бы вы выпить со мной чаю за столом? Я могу угостить вас бутербродами.

— Чай? — он задумчиво хмыкнул, тихо произнеся нечто чудовищно похожее на: — Это неплохо, но я бы вас нагнул над этим столом и затрахал до потери пульса.

— Прошу прощения? — севшим голосом выдавил Гарри, побелев и отступив назад. Нет, он ослышался. Это очередное извращенное видение. Это подсознание. — Что вы сейчас сказали?

Том склонил голову вбок, и на его лице на мгновение проскользнуло что-то яростное и звериное.

— Сказал, что это неплохо, ведь я уже не могу разогнуться от усталости, есть страх что совсем пульс потеряю. Извините, неудачно пошутил. С вами точно все в порядке?

Парень провел ладонью по лицу, смахивая вновь появившийся пот. Отвратительно. Отвратительный вечер, этот человек тоже отвратительный. Даже если это очередные галлюцинации. Поттер вздрогнул, когда на его плечи легли широкие ладони, крепко их сжимая. Взгляд парня стал совершенно напуганным, он даже не мог себя контролировать. Все инстинкты кричали, нет орали, надрывая глотку: **БЕГИ**!

Том Реддл мягко заботливо улыбался. Нет, не просто заботливо — с пошлой лаской. Зрачки Гарри расширились, когда рука мужчины метнулась в сторону, а шею что-то болезненно укололо. Сознание почти сразу стало уплывать, а комнату заполонять белесый туман потери зрения. Он распахнул было рот для крика, но к нему прижались чужие губы, и внутрь немедленно протолкнулся горячий влажный язык. Поттера всего затрясло, когда руки притянули его ближе, к широкой груди, они проехались до его талии и обхватили задницу, сжимая ее до смутно ощутимой боли. Ноги оторвались от пола, и Гарри несгибающимися пальцами вцепился в чужие предплечья, силясь восстановить равновесие. Он куда-то уплывал, не понимал, где находится и что делает, осознавал лишь единственную константу: происходило нечто ужасающее, неправильное, отвратительное, то, чего парень не мог больше контролировать.

Когда прохлада коснулась кожи, мысли немного вернулись к ясности: он лежал на своем кухонном столе абсолютно обнаженный, теплые сухие ладони блуждали по груди, животу, бедрам, постоянно возвращались к паху, сверху доносились шепот, убеждения, просьбы и бесконечные стоны, омерзительные, наполненные абсолютным счастьем, наполняющие свою жертву ужасом. Гарри вяло задергался, стараясь избежать этих касаний, но его крепко зафиксировали на одном месте, это было настолько катастрофически отрезвляющим, что парень на краткий миг смог различить судорожную сбивчивую речь над собой:

— Что же ты, мой дорогой, ведь мы теперь вместе, как ты и мечтал. Подари мне эту ночь, я так старался ради тебя, постарайся и ты для меня, сделай это хорошо, любимый.

К его губам вновь прижался чужой рот, обжигая сбитым дыханием, а подбородок некрепко сжали пальцы, оттягивая его вниз. В этом не было особой нужды, Гарри настолько не контролировал свое тело, что не был способен не то, что укусить глубоко вставленный в глубину рта язык, но даже дернуться, отвернуться. Ужас немного развеивал туман неопределенности, но сознание потеряло свою четкость форм. Состояние погруженности в теплые воды накатывало, затапливало, загрязняло. Кажется, это был реалистичный кошмар. В реальности все не могло быть настолько расплывчатым, неопределенным, чужим. Поттер остатками сил пытался вывернуться из него, проснуться, но будто бы опускался на дно лишь сильнее.

Реддл с непреодолимым блаженством покрывал поцелуями все, что видел, все до чего хотел коснуться уже так долго, останавливая себя лишь от любых следов на желанном теле. Гарри не сопротивлялся, и удерживать его руки до синяков не было нужды. Том вновь и вновь возвращался к чужому рту, издавая стоны, когда его покачивающиеся бедра задевали обнаженный пах парня под собой. Он крепко сжал свой стоящий колом член через штаны, опускаясь на колени и одним движением заглатывая мягкий орган лежавшего на столе парня, закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Такая покладистость вдохновляла, возвышала его, делая счастливым и безукоризненно правым в своих решениях — умница Гарри не отталкивал, соглашаясь с их идеальными чувствами. Бессознание всегда говорило лучше всего о настоящих желаниях души.

Не прекращая чувственно посасывать его член, Том приспустил штаны, с утробным мычанием обхватывая свой. Другой рукой мягко толкнул одну ногу в сторону, раскрывая лучший доступ к заднице. Со стоном сожаления мужчина выпустил изо рта такой же мягкий пенис, быстро нашаривая в кармане анальную смазку — будет печально, если Поттер, очнувшись через сутки, почувствует себя плохо или некомфортно.

Реддл остановил себя от поспешности, растягивая мышцы сфинктера с осторожной тщательностью, медленно поглаживая доступное расслабленное тело. Иногда он припадал к приоткрытым губам, зацеловывая их без напора — на них так же могут остаться саднящие ранки, если потерять контроль. Растяжка заняла несколько невыносимо долгих минут, но Том остался доволен своей выдержкой, и анус парня был раскрыт без единого повреждения.

Поднявшись с колен, мужчина приставил уже болевший от напряжения член к колечку мышц и медленно протолкнул его внутрь, покрываясь дрожью наслаждения и вновь закатив глаза от переполненной чувствами грудной клетки. Том подхватил ладонями бедра для удобства проникновения и начал постепенные неторопливые покачивания, прикусив губу почти до крови. Тесно, жарко, нежно — эти слова бились внутри него в тот момент. Распластанный на кухонном столе Гарри Поттер, его отсутствующий взгляд и покрытый собственной слюной приоткрытый рот — восхитительная скульптура, впервые живая.

— Гарри, Гарри, мой великолепный любовник, ты чувствуешь это? — задыхаясь, прошептал Том, несдержанно толкнувшись сильнее и шлепнув бедрами по ягодицам — теперь он мог себе это позволить, не опасаясь повреждений. Член скользил беспрепятственно в растянутом и умело разработанном отверстии. — Видишь это? Я дал тебе увидеть, мой дорогой?

Он склонился над расслабленным телом, вновь утягивая парня в односторонний жадный поцелуй, и язык старался дотянуться до всех уголков чужого рта, смешать их дыхание, слюну, эту потребность в любви. Ощущая практически мольбу организма ускорить трение, усилить его, Том начал толкаться быстрее, оглушая залитую искусственным светом кухню восхитительно-пошлыми шлепками тела о тело. Застонав от удовольствия, мужчина резко отстранил бедра от ягодиц любовника и болезненно-крепко сжал подрагивающий член, заливая спермой промежность Поттера.

Всего казалось непозволительно мало. Бездействие парня было прекрасным, но в то же время злило. Их восхитительный секс был идеальным, но все еще недостаточно полным, Реддл чувствовал нечто такое, будто ему чего-то не хватало, чего-то важного. Но чего именно?

Перевернув безвольное тело на живот, мужчина подтянул его к краю стола, чтобы бедра свисали вниз, и, разведя ягодицы в стороны, вновь вошел в него. Руки крепко обхватили бока, чтобы Поттера так сильно не мотало по столу от его ударов бедер, дыхание сбилось совсем. Том пожирал взглядом спину Гарри, не переборов желания припасть к ней ртом, скользнув языком по позвонкам и шее, зарываясь лицом в восхитительно пахнущие смоляные волосы. Сжав зубами их пряди на затылке, Реддл оттянул голову парня назад, на себя, увеличивая амплитуду толчков и глухо постанывая с набитым ртом. По телу разносились волны удовольствия от чувственного тепла вокруг органа, от трения, от все той же покорности, от позы. Теперь мужчина мог чувствовать спину любовника своей грудью, мог останавливаться, полностью прижимаясь к округлой попе и ногам. Немного жаль, что он не видел гениталий Гарри, но это так же было ничего, совсем ничего. 

Предоргазменное состояние не затуманило рассудок, и он двигался все так же глубоко и размеренно, не позволяя себе лишнего. Уже несколько раз Том оттягивал окончание, чтобы оставаться в любовнике как можно дольше, чтобы растянуть их первый секс, наполнить смыслом, который все так же был далеко за пониманием. Наконец, не найдя сил вновь замедлить фрикции, Реддл сумел лишь отстраниться, забрызгивая изгиб бедер, спины и ног семенем. Осторожно опустив голову обратно на стол, мужчина разжал зубы, сплевывая в сторону неосмотрительно вырванные с затылка мальчишки волоски.

Отдышавшись, Том осторожно перехватил неподвижное тело любовника под мышками и коленями, нетвердым шагом перенеся его в комнату, укладывая на кровать. Перед тем, как выйти, он оставил целомудренный поцелуй на покрасневшем от укола шприца пятнышке. Теперь следовало позаботиться о чистоте дорогого тела. И вновь заменить таблетки.

Гарри медленно открыл налитые свинцом веки, лениво разглядывая мутноватый потолок. Мысли все еще не пришли в норму, и в голову закралось тупое изумление свету и теплу. Отчего-то парень ожидал боли, ужаса, тьмы, болезненно холода. Тело укутывало теплое одеяло, и ощущал Поттер его весьма комфортно. Немного позже пришли жажда, сухость в глотке и скручивающие ощущения в желудке, будто вчера целый день пил дешевый алкоголь. Вчера.

Поттер моментально сел, а дыхание сбилось в небольшую катастрофу. **Вчера**. Он судорожно ощупал свое тело, но никаких болезненных неприятных следов на нем не обнаружил. Парень с осторожностью встал на пол, готовясь встретить боль, но его посетили лишь головокружение и слабость. Но они были теперь всегда. Ничего подозрительного. Гарри медленно прошел в ванную, замерев возле небольшого зеркала. Все еще непослушные с крепкого сна руки стянули с себя пижамную одежду.

Он долгое время, бесконечно долгое боялся посмотреть на свое отражение и увидеть там подтверждение, что в воспоминаниях отпечатался вовсе не кошмар, не игра подсознания. Но — нет. Ни единого следа на коже помимо маленького пятнышка синячка на шее. Гарри не помнил, откуда он. Но вряд ли то мерзкое чудовищное чувство насилия, грязи и ужаса могло оставить лишь этот едва заметный след. Так не бывает. Такие вещи не проходят незамеченными. Всегда должны быть последствия. Внизу так же не чувствовалось ни малейшей боли. А значит — кошмар. Всего-навсего оглушающий кошмар.

Сев прямо на пол и закрыв лицо руками, Поттер беззвучно расплакался.

У кровати подросток обнаружил записку, и сердце вновь кольнул иррациональный ужас.

_«Гарри, я нашел вас лежащим на полу. Вы спали, а когда я попытался разбудить — начали бешено лягаться. Я отнес вас на диван в зале, простите меня за это. Все розетки работают, надеюсь, ваше здоровье позволит совершить звонок на мой номер, я должен быть убежден, что поступил правильно, не вызвав скорую. Ваш Том, с пожеланиями крепкого здоровья и приятного пробуждения.»_

Это звучало разумным, чтобы быть правдой. В самом деле, разве мог преступник оставить свою жертву просто так? Разве мог всего лишь взять и уйти, после того, что якобы сделал?

 _«Возможно, я просыпался ночью и самостоятельно до кровати дополз. А синяк… Да мало ли откуда он? Это вообще не похоже на засос или укус. Да, укус. Скорее всего, это было насекомое. Стоит закрывать окна.»_ — со вздохом облегчения подумал Поттер, комкая в руках бумажку.

Нужно было написать Чанг. Гарри не понимал, какой сейчас день недели или время на часах, но связаться с возлюбленной было жизненно необходимо, это стало зудящей потребностью. Она была в сети. Хотелось привычно улыбнуться при виде родного никнейма, но губы не слушались, будто утратив способность к этой эмоции. Гарри просто списал это на неспокойные сновидения: сердце все еще сжималось от страха.

_**Lemer** : Привет, Чжоу._

_**Cherry** : Ох, Гарри. {: Я так ждала твоего появления, даже начала волноваться._

_**Cherry** : Как все прошло? ~~тебе понравилосЬ?~~_

Что?

Взгляд Гарри метнулся обратно к сообщению, но оно уже вернуло свою настоящую, реальную форму.

_**Lemer** : Все хорошо. Твой друг задержался допоздна и я… Кажется, заснул. Не помню, как оказался в постели. Мистер Реддл оставил записку и ушел самостоятельно. Немного переживаю об этом_

_~~**Cherry** : он же просил называть его ТомоМ непослушное созданиЕ~~   
_

Поттер прикрыл на долю секунды глаза, чтобы стереть с них образ этого непрекращавшегося кошмара.

_**Cherry** : Что было в этой записке?_

_**Lemer** : Побеспокоился о здоровье. Сказал, что обнаружил меня на полу, перетащил на диван_

_~~**Cherry** : я раздроблю твои пальцЫ если не станешь печатать мне правдУ~~ _

_**Lemer** : Попросил перезвонить, когда проснусь_

_**Cherry** : Ты сделал это?_

_**Cherry** : Гарри?_

_**Cherry** : Ты разве не обещал быть вежливым?_

_**Lemer** : Да_

Гарри механическими движениями притянул к себе свой смартфон и бездумно набрал номер с именем Тома Реддла. В трубке в ту же секунду послышался знакомый хриплый баритон.

— А-а-а, Гарри. Не ожидал уже вашего звонка, но бесконечно ему рад. Как ваше самочувствие?

— Да, самочувствие, — тупо повторил за ним парень, но, опомнившись, спешно добавил: — Просто усталость. Ничего, о чем следовало бы переживать.

— Если так, то ваше предложение выпить вместе чаю все еще в силе? — голос был странно ласковым, и это вызывало отвращение. — Я люблю английские традиции и английскую вежливость. Гарри, как насчет кафе, где вы работаете? Завтра ваш выходной, и я хочу вновь занять его вечер.

В голове стрельнуло набатом сообщение-просьба Чанг «Будь вежлив с ним».

— Конечно, да, я не против, — тусклым голосом ответил Поттер, прикрыв глаза, из которых покатились слезы. — Было бы превосходно.

— Я не сомневался в вас, — любовно промурлыкал мужчина на том конце связи. — Я заеду за вами в шесть. Будьте готовы.

— Буду. До свидания.

Дождавшись гудков, парень медленно опустил телефон обратно на стол и перевел взгляд на экран монитора. Там уже высветился значок «Cherry печатает сообщение».

_**Cherry** : Гарри, любимый._

_~~**Cherry** : надень на встречу тО что легко можно будет снятЬ зайчоноК~~ _

Поттера на секунду прошиб холодный пот. Да. Да, верно, этого сообщения не было. Страх после кошмара играет с ним отвратительную затянувшуюся шутку. Парень со злостью утер слезы, которые непонятно по какой причине полились из глаз. Он вообще ощущал себя довольно расхлябанно в последние недели. Будто бы и не контролировал свои эмоции, свои чувства.

_**Lemer** : Я странно чувствую себя _

Будто испачканный грязью.

_**Lemer** : Кажется, все совсем плохо_

_**Lemer** : Чжоу, прошу, мне нужен врач_

_**Lemer** : Я уверен, только это поможет_

Девушка написала незамедлительный ответ.

_**Cherry** : Разве он не выписал тебе лекарства? Разве доктор стал бы нарочно травить твой организм? Неужели ты думаешь, что мы все ошибаемся, лжем, пытаемся причинить тебе вред? Ты сам убеждаешь себя в своей болезни, разве ты нездоров физически? Гарри, ты все еще устаешь. Ты все еще продолжаешь ходить на учебу и работу. Это нормально — что лечение не действует сразу. Нужно время, будь терпеливым._

_**Cherry** : Я забочусь о тебе._

_**Cherry** : Я знаю, что делать._

_**Cherry** : Скоро ты поправишься, тебе полегчает. Верь мне, солнышко, это все — пройдет. _

Поттер впервые ее не послушал.

Сбежав с третьей пары, Гарри очутился в кабинете своего лечащего врача. Рассказал, что видит страшные эротические кошмары, что его вещи по утрам не на своих местах, о приготовленном заранее завтраке. О головокружении и постоянной сонливости. Доктор что-то молча записывал в свою тетрадь, иногда отвлекаясь на толстый журнал.

Затем высказал предложение бросить работу и переехать обратно к родственникам. Он глянул историю выписки лекарств, не найдя там ничего опасного или вредного для здоровья. Пациент не выглядел больным, лишь бесконечно уставшим. Гарри молча слушал его тихую речь, а сердце заполняла горечь. Слышал, но слов уже разобрать не мог.

Когда об этом узнала Чанг, она не писала ему несколько дней.

_**Cherry** : Я думала, между нами безграничное доверие. Я считала, между нами никогда не будет секретов. Прости, но теперь мне нужно побыть одной. Не пиши мне пока._

И Гарри не стал. Его сердце рвалось на части от вины, от едкого одиночества, от тоски и ужаса, что девушка больше ему никогда не напишет, не будет онлайн. Он вновь перестал спать. Сидел часами у включенного компьютера и пялился в диалоговое окно, дожидаясь появления Чжоу. Его состояние ухудшилось настолько, что пришлось проглотить сразу несколько таблеток успокоительных за один раз. Ни на какую встречу с Реддлом парень не пошел, не видя в этом больше смысла.

Поттер совершенно не понимал, как оказался в ванне с порезанными запястьями. Просто перед глазами всплыли его окровавленные руки, окровавленная вода. Голова ничего не соображала, все плыло и мерцало, парень не ощущал собственного тела, не мог пошевелиться и произнести ни звука. Через несколько секунд перед глазами все потемнело, а тело обмякло. Не было никакого страха, паники, желания спастись — мыслей в принципе не было. Он чувствовал себя невесомым перышком в теплом океане. Чувствовал чужие прикосновения, чей-то голос, кажется, кто-то обнимал его, смеялся, плакал и снова оглушительно хохотал. Вой сливался с шумом воды и мерк.

Очнулся парень глубоко за полночь. Тело все еще не слушалось, но голова соображала лучше. Гарри попытался позвать на помощь, когда в воспоминаниях промелькнули его порезанные запястья, но изо рта вырвалось лишь тихое мычание. Язык, как и тело, был тяжелым, непослушным, будто чужим. Веки не открывались.

Гарри с ужасом ощутил, что обнимающие его руки — не были видением, не были кошмаром.

Его _действительно_ прямо сейчас кто-то прижимал к чужой медленно вздымающейся груди. Он вновь попытался подняться и ему даже удалось слабо пошевелить головой, качнув подбородком из стороны в сторону. Руки вокруг него сжались. А чужая грудная клетка остановилась в движении. Кто бы там его не обнимал, он заметил пробуждение. Чужие отвратительно теплые пальцы пробрались ему под одежду, погладив живот.

— Гарри, Гарри, как же ты мог ослушаться? Кто же тебя надоумил злоупотреблять лекарством? — мужской голос был определенно знаком. Широкая ладонь переместилась на спутанные волосы, а уха коснулось хриплое дыхание. — Какой же ты чертовски плохой мальчик. Нет, не дергайся, отдыхай. Иначе тебя опять стошнит, мой сладкий.

Было нечто смутно страшное в этих словах, но парень все никак не мог понять что именно. Сознание вновь проваливалось в темноту, и Поттер уснул.

Следующее пробуждение было днем.

Гарри с трудом принял сидячее положение, сразу же посмотрев на свои руки, леденея от ужаса. Перебинтованы. Умело, хорошо, добротно перебинтованы. В квартире стояла оглушающая тишина. Возле кровати была бутылка с водой и прикрытый полотенцем контейнер с уже остывшей едой. Парень со стоном потянулся к нему — желудок отчаянно взывал к своему заполнению. Поздний завтрак был аккуратным. Идеальным. Из еды, которой никогда в холодильнике не имелось. Кажется, думал Гарри, он сходил с ума на полном серьезе. Запив все водой, Поттер тяжело переместился к письменному столу, где стоял его включенный компьютер. На единственной открытой в браузере странице сайта уже были непрочитанные сообщения от Чжоу, и парень воспрянул духом: его сердце напиталось нежностью и раскаянием.

_**Cherry** : Как посидел с другом? Меня немного тревожит, что ты так быстро с ним сблизился, но я рада, что мой парень начал заводить друзей._

_**Cherry** : Гарри? Поговори со мной?_

_**Cherry** : Гарри, пожалуйста! Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, я страшно переживаю, ты что, напился? Боже, лекарство ни в коем случае нельзя мешать с алкоголем!_

_**Cherry** : НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОТВЕТЬ._

Поттер удивленно проморгался и пролистал сообщения вверх. Оказывается, они уже общались. Только он этого не помнил.

« _ **Cherry** : Прости, мне нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться. Работа, учеба, нервы… Сам понимаешь. Я люблю тебя, и не хочу, чтобы мы ссорились._

_**Lemer** : Чжоу! Господи, я так рад. Клянусь, клянусь тебе, что о моих проблемах кроме тебя больше никто никогда не узнает!_

_**Cherry** : Я верю тебе. Верю, что не обманешь. Как прошли дни?_

_**Lemer** : Тяжело. Мне тяжело без тебя. Знаешь, от отчаяния пошел в кафе уже как посетитель, нужно было развеяться. Повстречал там интересного парня… Разговорились. Он предложил посидеть вместе, ты же не против? Завтра с ним созвонимся._

_**Cherry** : Просто будь осторожен, детка._

_**Cherry** : Как посидел с другом? Меня немного тревожит, что ты так быстро с ним сблизился, но я рада, что мой парень начал заводить друзей._

_**Cherry** : Гарри? Поговори со мной?_

_**Cherry** : Гарри, пожалуйста! Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, я страшно переживаю, ты что, напился? Боже, лекарство ни в коем случае нельзя мешать с алкоголем!_

_**Cherry** : НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОТВЕТЬ._»

Парень схватил свой телефон. И верно: там был трехминутный разговор с неким «Марволо» и несколько пропущенных от «Чжоу». Гарри неуверенно набрал этого «Марволо».

Номер недоступен.

Неужели он напился вместе с ним?.. Да до такой степени, что из-за расстроенных чувств решил с собой покончить?.. Нужно было срочно написать Чанг.

_**Lemer** : Чжоу, привет_

_**Cherry** : ГАРРИ! Куда ты пропал? Как ты мог? Ты хоть представляешь, как я за тебя переживала?_

_**Lemer** : Прости, кажется я действительно напился, ничего не могу вспомнить_

_**Lemer** : Кто-то приготовил мне завтрак_

_**Lemer** : Возможно тот парень, Марволо. Ничего не помню. Чувствую себя очень странно, все тело болит_

_**Cherry** : Только не вздумай прерывать лечение. И больше ни в коем случае не пей. Удали телефон этого знакомого из контактов, ну же. Чтобы и духу его в твоей жизни больше не было._

Гарри подчинился: он не видел причин доверять какому-то странному типу. Чужие руки могли быть воспаленным бредом. Однако еду готовил не он. И перебинтовать себя самостоятельно бы не смог. Но почему этот Марволо не вызвал скорую? Может ли быть, что…

Поттер бездумно набрал номер другого телефона. Гудки.

— Гарри? — это был низкий голос с ярко выраженной хрипотцой. — Гарри, Гарри, вы в порядке?

— Это были вы. Вы перебинтовали мои руки. Больше никто не мог.

Реддл молчал. Не писала и Чжоу.

— Как вы попали в мой дом? Как вы нашли меня и Марволо?

Тишина затягивалась, она оглушала. Гарри пытался унять дрожь пальцев и медленно стек на стул: ноги перестали ровно держать его на полу. Мужчина продолжал молчать. Чанг ничего не написала.

— Том, почему вы это сделали?

— Вы все съели, что я приготовил вам? — наконец, прозвучали из трубки негромкие слова. — Вам понравилось?

— Что вы…

— ОТВЕЧАЙ! — рявкнул мужчина, и телефон выпал из рук, покатившись по полу.

Звонок прервался — аккумулятор вылетел от удара и отлетел под стол. Послышался звук нового сообщения. Гарри перевел темнеющий взгляд на экран.

_**Cherry** : Ты сделал, что я сказала?_

— Да, — вслух прошептал парень.

_**Cherry** : Хорошо, дорогой. Очень хорошо. Прости еще раз, любовь моя, мой сладкий мальчик. Я была рассержена и расстроена твоей самодеятельностью. И обещаю, что больше никогда тебя не оставлю, такого больше не повторится. Ты же в свою очередь сдержи свое обещание: больше никаких тайн от меня. Никаких._

_**~~Cherry~~ ** ~~: иначе вместо рук это окажется твое перерезанное горлО~~ _

Гарри потер лоб трясущимися вялыми пальцами. Голова кружилась уже не переставая, а тело слабело все больше с каждой секундой. Он смог лишь произнести «обещаю», перед тем, как вновь рухнуть на кровать, мгновенно засыпая.

То же состояние невесомости, состояние нечувствительности мышц. К его губам было приставлено горлышко бутылки, а по пищеводу потекла прохладная слегка сладковатая жидкость. Поттер машинально проглотил, не особо заботясь о ее составе. Было тепло и хорошо. Чужие руки вновь обвивали его тело, это уютно и правильно. Хорошо.

— Умница, — последовали тихие слова, а на его виске отпечатался чей-то сухой поцелуй. Носа коснулся чарующий запах дорогого мужского парфюма и чего-то солоноватого, железного. — Умница Гарри. Теперь ты все делаешь правильно. Порезал свои руки ради меня. Я был бы рад любому твоему подарку, сделанному во имя наших отношений, правда, если бы ты о нем предупредил, и я смог это вовремя исправить. Теперь на твоей коже некрасивые шрамы, как же так?

Грудь резанула смутная тревога, и Поттер попытался подчинить себе свое тело, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Что-то было не так. Какая-то отрава в тепле. Холод в уюте, яд и ложь. Отвращение вновь пропитало весь его желудок.

— Сопротивляешься. Не очень хорошее лекарство. Но это лучшее, что я мог достать, мой мальчик. У меня мало времени, верно? Я не хочу твоего сопротивления, я не хочу делать тебе больно. Гарри, мой восхитительный любовник, ты должен слушаться и понимать, что делать можно, а что — нельзя. Осознавать, что за твоим неподчинением могут последовать серьезные наказания. Но в этот раз ты и сам себя наказал. Поэтому…

Сознание прошибло ужасом, когда парень понял, что сидит на чьих-то коленях и руки опять прижимают его к широкой груди. Тяжелые веки все еще не подчинялись, ватные конечности оставались неподвижными, а непослушный язык не шевелился. Голова продолжала пьяно кружиться, желудок крутило. 

— Успокойся. Завтра начнется новый роскошный день, наша игра. Лишь я могу изменять правила своей же игры, — по щеке проскользил мокрый горячий язык. — Сейчас мы займемся сексом, и все станет как прежде. Гарри, Гарри. Сделай мне так же хорошо, как это было в прошлый раз.


	3. Тень

Гарри чувствовал на своей шее плавное движение мужских губ, чуть жесткой щетины, влажные мазки языка и приглушенные причмокивания, когда его кожу легко втягивали в рот, оставляя засосы. Руки пробрались за домашнюю одежду, ощупывая тело. Он пытался не думать, что все это — прикосновения мужчины, незнакомого мужчины с пугающим жестким взглядом. Голову заполнял туман, но парень все еще его видел в памяти. Том. Том Реддл. Человек, который просил называть его по имени, несмотря на разницу в возрасте.

Он пытался отвлечься от этого кошмара любыми способами, любыми мыслями — тело не поддерживало его желание вырваться, бороться, драться и позвать хотя бы соседей. Губы абсолютно не слушались, грудная клетка порождала лишь едва слышное жалкое мычание — единственный протест, что Гарри мог себе позволить.

Парень с отвращением и ужасом ощущал, как о его ягодицы несдержанно потирается член мужчины, его возбуждение в данной ситуации шокировало — он, черт возьми, парень с абсолютно неженственным лицом и фигурой, ничего из этого. Неинтересный, закрытый, в нем не было ничего, что могло бы вызвать желание надругательства у больного извращенца. Хотелось выть во весь голос: _«нет, это не правда, это не может происходить со мной!»_ Желудок скрутило в очередной тошнотворный узел, когда широкая теплая ладонь пробралась к нему в штаны, пытаясь ласками вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, и Поттер ощутил единственный прилив облегчения — он никогда не доставит радости своим участием в этом кошмарном сне. Пальцы продолжали мять мошонку, будто бы и не замечая отсутствия интереса со стороны партнера — над ухом парня раздавались стоны, полные удовольствия. Губы настойчиво прошептали, опаляя неистовым жаром:

— Гарри, любимый, — язык прошелся по ушной раковине, а чужая ладонь сжала мягкий член болезненно крепко. — Сегодня я хочу кончить внутрь тебя. Ты ведь тоже хотел этого, верно? Мою сперму в себе, дорогой.

Реддл толкнулся бедрами вверх, издавая очередной хриплый стон, и руки поспешно стянули пижамные штаны с парня до колен. Ощущая кожей ткань чужой одежды, Поттер хотел кричать от ужаса этой неизбежности, этой загрязненности, молил вернуть то незнание происходящего, те затопляющие сознание волны, в которых грязный липкий ночной кошмар не был реальным. Его тело приподняли, послышался шорох снимаемой одежды, и к заднице прижался горячий возбужденный орган мужчины, скользнув между ягодиц и пачкая кожу мокрой смазкой. Том с громкими стонами двигал бедрами, потираясь о задницу и пах, что-то шепча о восхищении и благодарности. Гарри задержал дыхание, пытаясь с помощью этого отключиться — других выходов парень попросту не находил в таком состоянии.

Том опустил руку, обхватывая свой член пальцами и, вновь слегка приподняв расслабленное тело над бедрами, направил головку в отверстие, надавливая и медленно вставляя ее внутрь. Гарри вновь протестующе замычал, чувствуя как сердце оплетают веревки отвращения и шока — большой член мужчины ощущался каждой клеточкой, распирал изнутри, безостановочно проникая глубже, пока ягодицы плотно не прижались к паху.

— Тише, тише, сейчас ты получишь свою долю удовольствия, — прохрипел на ухо низкий голос, а рука скользнула по животу, огладив тело до самой шеи. Пальцы слегка сжались вокруг горла. — Неужели настолько приятно? Что ты…

Он резко ударил в грудную клетку, выбивая оттуда весь набранный воздух, и Поттер от неожиданности вновь быстро задышал, ошарашенный внезапным нападением не менее сильно, чем изнасилованием. Это настолько отрезвило, что Гарри сумел вернуть чувствительность в свои конечности. Точнее, просто спустя некоторое время он смог заметить, что судорожно цеплялся за запястья мужских рук, пытаясь их от себя оторвать.

Том рассмеялся, вновь приподнимая бедра, чтобы начать двигаться. Быть так глубоко в достаточно бодрствующем партнере, безусловно, восхитительно, но член уже изнывал от неподвижного сжатия вокруг себя. На этот раз отверстие не было столь расслабленно, Поттер будто пытался его вытолкнуть, сжимался на пенисе, охватывая блаженно-крепко пульсирующим сфинктером. Мужчина прохрипел одобрение, толкаясь грубее и резче — Гарри этого заслуживал. Он заслуживал своей награды за такое удовольствие.

Поттер морщился, прикладывая усилия, чтобы прокричать хоть какое-то оскорбление, хоть какую-то просьбу остановить насилие, проклинал распухший неподвижный язык всей душой, непослушное тело и тяжелую болезненно-пустую голову. Член внутри него горячил кишку быстрым трением, блуждающие по телу руки обжигали, дыхание, губы, мерзкие речи насильника — Гарри чувствовал себя пылающим углем на сковородке под палящим солнцем.

Внезапно движения остановились, вызывая еще больший ужас.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Я хочу видеть твое личико.

Его попытались одним махом перевернуть, и Гарри с неким отчаянным злорадством заметил, что его тяжесть и расслабленные конечности мешали в этом. Пенис выскользнул из отверстия, и его внутренности обдало холодом, заставив вновь слабо поморщиться. Наконец, Поттера развернули лицом к мужчине, и парень попытался приоткрыть свинцовые веки, чтобы сформировать мольбы и угрозы хотя бы во взгляде. Он задушено всхлипнул, когда в анус одним рывком вогнали член, и ему вторил хрипловатый стон. Ко рту моментально прижались губы, толкая этот звук наслаждения к горлу вместе с языком.

— Вот теперь мы приближены к идеалу. Я хочу чувствовать собой твою грудь, — шепотом сказал Реддл, разорвав односторонний поцелуй. Он сжал пальцами чужие соски, щипая до тупой боли, вырвав из парня еще один всхлип омерзения, затем плотно прижал его тело к себе, укладывая голову на свое плечо. — Именно так, мой сладкий.

Гарри попытался вслепую найти его шею, чтобы укусить, чтобы вернуть ему хоть каплю боли и отчаяния, но не смог даже повредить чужую кожу. Его пробрала неконтролируемая дрожь, когда мужская ладонь с силой шлепнула по ягодице. Толчки ускорились, растягивая нутро сильнее, и тяжелое дыхание Реддла практически закладывало уши. Он опалил кожу задницы еще одним звонким оглушительным шлепком, оставляя на ней красный след, и еще один раз, и еще, пока из плотно закрытых глаз Поттера не покатились слезы от этого унижения. Шум в голове усилился, и мысли совсем потерялись, оставляя за собой одни отвратительные эмоции, от которых не было никакого спасения.

— Я уже близко, — хрипло пробормотал голос возле уха, и пальцы грубо впились в кожу ягодиц, широко разведя их в стороны и прижимая тело ближе к бедрам. Гарри едва не стошнило, когда он почувствовал глубоко внутри себя горячую семенную жидкость, выходящую из пульсирующего члена. Кажется, мужчина кончал в него бесконечно долго. Том громко застонал, вновь что-то шепча на грани слышимости.

— Убери, — смог пошевелить языком Поттер. — Хватит.

— Гарри, Гарри, — его рот вновь заткнули мокрым поцелуем, а слабый язык переплели с чужим, жадным, настойчивым. — Посиди на мне еще немного, на моем члене, из тебя ничего не вытечет, я не позволю.

— Хватит, — еще тише выговорил парень. — Хватит, хватит, хватит, хва…

Все, чего Поттер смог добиться — еще одного несдержанного поцелуя и грубого толчка бедрами. На этот раз получилось укусить гораздо сильнее, но это лишь распалило желания Реддла — он обхватил подрагивающее тело и переместил их обоих на пол, приподнимая бедра и вновь начиная толкаться внутрь уже безо всякого ритма и аккуратности, вырывая болезненные стоны уже из самого парня. Он вяло шарил руками по полу, пытаясь хоть за что-то ухватиться и отползти прочь, чем-то ударить насильника, но обе его кисти перехватили, переплетая пальцы, и потянули за руки назад, заставив грудную клетку выгнуться колесом, а макушку прижаться к полу.

Больше Том не произнес ни слова, только постанывал и шумно дышал, жестко вбиваясь внутрь опьяненного наркотиками тела, пытаясь согнуть его посредством натяжения рук как можно сильнее. Вновь растянутые мышцы свободно принимали член, позволяя двигаться так быстро, как хотелось, а сперма внутри заменяла смазку и делало трение не таким болезненным и сухим — мужчина совершенно не любил мешать свое удовольствие с болью.

Второй оргазм был оглушающе-неожиданным, и, судя по громкому хрусту в позвонках и натянутых руках, он едва не сломал партнера, выгнув его назад одуряюще сильно. Том осторожно отпустил его на пол и лег сверху, с наслаждением ощущая грудной клеткой чужое сбитое дыхание и бессвязные просьбы. Он вновь вставил в мокрый от спермы анус опадающий член, чтобы просто быть внутри. Реддл прижался губами к шее, оставляя на ней еще один засос, перед тем, как сместить вес на руки — Поттер под ним совсем начал задыхаться. Том огладил его торс ладонями, улыбаясь.

— Мы должны вымыть тебя, дорогой. Давай, не время спать.

Мужчина уже порядком устал после целого дня работы и продолжительного секса, но все же поднял слабо сопротивлявшееся тело на руки и дотащил до ванной комнаты, включая там свет и набирая воду. Раздевшись сам, он переместил их в исходящую паром наполненную ванну. Поттер чуть ошарашенно вздохнул, не ожидая получить так много тепла, и протестующе положил ладонь на широкую грудь мужчины, собрав все силы и пытаясь его отодвинуть от себя. Свинцовые веки удалось приоткрыть, но лучше бы он этого не делал: обнаженное мужское тело насильника — это не то, что он готов был сейчас видеть.

— Мне нравится, когда ты гладишь мою грудь, — промурлыкал Реддл, склонившись и разглядывая широко распахнутыми темными глазами чужое искривленное эмоциями лицо. И со смешком добавил: — Но мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы продолжить вновь, зайчонок. Я уже не такой молодой и активный, как ты.

Гарри мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, когда в горящий от долгого трения анус вставили длинные пальцы до костяшек, впуская внутрь воду. Она была всюду — снаружи, внутри, но не очищала. Грязь медленно проникала под плоть, изменяя ее в нечто уродливое и тяжелое. На зубах будто хрустел песок.

— Дорогой, мы должны очистить тебя от спермы, — мужчина развел два пальца ножницами и вставил еще два, раскрывая и растягивая колечко сфинктера сильнее. — Вообще-то это очень возбуждает меня. Я собираюсь вставить в тебя всю руку.

Поттер слабо ударил Реддла в грудную клетку, уже моля всех богов о смерти — о смерти насильника, о своей. Ему не было больно, по крайней мере физически, однако парень был облеплен этой грязью из чужих прикосновений, ужаса, отвращения, унижения, чтобы желать смыть ее с себя до самых костей. Том не обратил внимания на слабые трепыхания своего любовника, методично разрабатывая его красное отверстие под водой и просовывая кисть с каждым сантиметром глубже. Большой палец проходил внутрь с гораздо большим трудом, и мужчина совсем замедлился, чтобы не порвать своего мальчика. Наконец, тело парня смогло принять все пять пальцев, и вид своей кисти, проникающей вглубь жаркого тела, захватывал дух, заставлял член крепнуть вновь.

— Я в тебе уже по запястье, — он сжал пальцы в кулак внутри кишки и толкнул руку глубже, вырвав из бледных губ слабый стон. — Такой податливый. Потерпи, сейчас будет еще лучше.

Он закусил губу, медленно вставляя руку в глубину тела, наслаждаясь этим тесным жаром, этими звуками из распахнутого рта Поттера. Том положил ладонь себе на пах, поглаживая полу-возбужденный пенис и не отрывая глаз от живота парня, на котором было заметно каждое движение руки в нем.

— Хватит, мисте… Мист… Том, — заплетающимся языком просипел Гарри, отчаянно царапая ногтями поверхность ванны. Ему было больше страшно, чем больно. Произносить чертово имя было гораздо легче чертовой фамилии. — Нет, Том. Нет. Хва…

— Еще немного, — хрипло попросил он, глянув в лицо, на котором читался незамутненный ужас. — Я хочу вставить по локоть. Ты справишься, зайчонок.

Реддл осторожно расслабил кулак, чуть разогнув пальцы, чтобы парню было легче, пока кишка достаточным образом не растянется. И постепенно протискивал руку дальше, чуть прокручивая ее и иногда подаваясь назад, так же аккуратно и плавно. Пальцы левой руки сжали привставший член крепче, двигаясь от основания к головке и обратно. Мужчина не брался судить, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем сгиб его локтя не уперся в промежность Поттера, которого уже сильно потряхивало от потрясения. Том с легким сожалением погладил его быстро и тяжело вздымающуюся грудную клетку, имея представление об обхвате своего предплечья, чтобы понимать, насколько его мальчику сейчас должно быть тяжело. Но в первый раз всегда страшно.

— Она полностью в тебе, мой хороший, ты чувствуешь? — разумеется он не мог не чувствовать даже с дозой наркотиков. Том ласково улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы в кулак и потянув руку обратно на себя. — А теперь я буду двигаться, пока не растрахаю твое тело настолько, что смогу вбивать в тебя этот кулак.

Реддл остановился, когда растянутый сфинктер обхватывал запястье, и вновь втолкнул руку вглубь, вызвав мычание со стороны Гарри. Вставив до предела, мужчина вновь прервался, дав своему любовнику отдышаться. Он продолжил движение, когда на чужом лице убавился градус страдания и страха, слегка ускоряясь и больше не останавливаясь. Теперь он вставлял руку с усилием, нарастая темп, напрягая мускулы и постанывая от прикосновений к своему органу и от вида партнера под собой. Поттер больше ничего не говорил, по всей видимости, осознав бесполезность своих попыток, и лишь цеплялся за края ванны слабыми от наркотика пальцами, пытаясь удержать себя на одном месте.

Мужчина притянул бедра парня на свои колени, чтобы тереться о его ногу членом, уже без ласки и осторожности вбивая в него свою руку, ударяя кулаком по внутренностям и непрерывно постанывая. Рваные движения уже были без определенного ритма, подбрасывая Поттера вперед. Том обхватил его затылок ладонью, чтобы он не стукался о бортик ванной, и чтобы парень вовсе не нырнул головой вниз, захлебнувшись. Подумав, он все же убрал затычку, освобождая от воды ванну.

Чувствуя приближения окончания и прорычав ругательство, Реддл грубо выдернул из тела Гарри кулак, обхватив свой член и доведя себя до оргазма за пару движений по стволу, направляя пенис на жутко растянутое отверстие и заливая его семенем. Прикрыв на несколько секунд глаза и приходя в себя, он подставил руку под струю воды.

— Теперь займемся тобой. Отдыхай, сладкий, ты хорошо поработал попкой для меня.

Том благостно улыбался. Чжоу Чанг, его дочь, его порождение, творение, скульптура, стала постепенно отступать на второй план. Нужен был еще один толчок в его сторону. Взгляд упал на приготовленный сверток с раскрошенным мелом, упаковки шприцов и ампулы с витаминами. Игра раскладывалась в еще одну головоломку, правила которой знал лишь мужчина. И выйти из нее победителем мог лишь он один, создатель.

Потерянность и слабость была такая, будто прошло как минимум четыре дня крепкого беспробудного сна. Гарри некоторое время и вовсе не мог пошевелиться из-за пульсирующей головной боли и тяжести во всем теле. Тошнило столь явно, что проступал пот. Мысли после отключки совершенно не желали работать.

Когда парень все же открыл глаза, то наткнулся на чужой потолок. Рассеянно повернув голову вбок, он увидел незнакомую грязную комнату и всюду раскиданные вещи. Чужие вещи. Его вещи. Это осознание пробудило мысль проверить свое тело и — верно — он был полностью обнажен. Скривившись, парень принял сидячее положение, с еще легким изумлением скинув с плеча черный измятый лифчик. Опустив взгляд вниз, удивление уже прилично наполнило пустующую голову — он был покрыт засосами и синяками, и все перекрывали следы-поцелуи липкой ярко-розовой губной помады.

Присмотревшись к окружению внимательнее, Гарри признал факт, что с кем-то переспал. С кем? У него и друзей-то не было, что говорить о…

Сердце оплел плетьми мороз. Как он это сообщит Чжоу? Как он… Почему опять ни черта не помнит? Какой сегодня день? Учеба, работа, прием лекарств, его…

Гарри сжал голову ладонями, переживая приступ мигрени. Отдышавшись, он медленно сполз с кровати, пошатываясь и дрожа от слабости. И наткнулся взглядом на полное разрушение собственной жизни. Ноги подогнулись, и парень рухнул на колени. Его вырвало какой-то мерзкой горькой жидкостью на пол. Живот продолжало крутить, а горло сжималось от тошноты, выталкивая из себя желчь.

На тумбочке стояло штук десять бутылок алкоголя, два шприца, ампулы и горстка белого порошка на бумажке. Сердце увеличивало скорость биения от шока и ужаса. Он… Он…

На негнущихся ногах Гарри дошел до уборной, чтобы прояснить спутанные мысли холодной водой. Парень открыл в раковине краны, смывая с лица пот, и припал губами к воде, жадно напиваясь до приятной боли в животе и счищая с горла отвратное чувство желчи. Завинтив кран, он протер лицо первым попавшимся под руку полотенцем и повернул голову в сторону ванны. Взгляд остекленел. Медленно закрыв дверь, он вернулся обратно в грязную замусоренную комнату, сев на смятую и покрытую непотребными пятнами постель. Рука потянулась к лежащему на полу телефону. Пальцы автоматически набрали номер «911», но нажать на зеленую трубку так и не смогли. Он сбросил цифры и открыл список контактов. Спина покрылась холодным потом, и Гарри на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Там было лишь два номера: Чжоу Чанг и Том Реддл.

Из глаз покатились слезы. _Он не мог_ рассказать о произошедшем своей милой нежной девушке, он не мог вылить на нее эту грязь, эту ответственность, просто не мог. Только не Чжоу. Это значило только одно: довериться постороннему и пугающему все нутро мужчине, образ которого вызывал лишь один ужас и омерзение, подталкивал к расплывчатым воспоминаниям, где не было ничего, кроме грязи и боли. Парень не понимал, почему видит сны с этим мужчиной. Не понимал, почему имеет такую странную реакцию на него. Но другого выхода не было. Страх не позволял сообщить о произошедшем в полицию. И пусть мистер Реддл сделает это вместо него. Ему немедленно требовалась помощь.

— Здравствуйте, — тихим дрожащим голосом произнес Гарри, когда гудки прервались тишиной взятой трубки. — Здравствуйте, мистер Реддл.

— Том.

— Том, — бездумно согласился с ним юноша, плотно закрывая глаза — комната вращалась по своей оси.

— Здравствуйте, Гарри. Где вы находитесь?

— Я не… Я не знаю, — он сглотнул подступающую к горлу тошноту. — Помо… Помогите, пожалуйста. Это комната, чей-то дом.

— Ваша геолокация в телефоне все еще включена? — услышав ответ, Реддл уверенно проговорил: — Ожидайте. Скоро буду на месте.

Телефон выпал из рук, и Гарри спрятал лицо в трясущихся ладонях.

В дверь громко постучали спустя всего двадцать пять минут. Парень испуганно заозирался, его всего прошиб очередной озноб: а если это полиция? Если это хозяева квартиры или соседи, что слышали странный шум? Что если… Телефон завибрировал входящим вызовом.

— Гарри, открывайте, это я, — послышалось и в трубке, и со стороны запертой входной двери.

Он медленно подошел к ней и с шестой попытки смог повернуть замок, впуская внутрь высокую фигуру мужчины в темно-коричневом пальто. Том нечитаемым взглядом оглядел фигуру Поттера с ног до головы, и того на мгновение заполнил стыд: Гарри так и не прикрыл наготу, не смыл с себя следы подсохшей спермы и помады. Прикрыв руками пах, он отошел в сторону. Мужчина снял с себя пальто и накинул его на подрагивающие плечи, на несколько секунд сжав их пальцами и посылая по чужому телу холодок.

Заперев дверь и молча пройдя внутрь квартиры, Том замер посреди спальни, осматривая беспорядок. Гарри заметил, как его темный пугающий взгляд задержался на тумбочке.

— Ванна, — тихо сказал Поттер, вновь падая на кровать из-за головокружения. Он укутался в тяжелое пальто, невольно вдыхая странно-знакомый аромат парфюма.

Реддл кивнул и зашел в предложенную комнату, останавливаясь на пороге на несколько невыносимо долгих секунд. Затем, повернувшись обратно к парню, сказал:

— У вас очень большие проблемы, Гарри. Наркотики, труп девушки со следами интоксикации и насильственной смерти. Что же вы натворили? Что вы сделали со своей жизнью? Как будете выпутываться?

Гарри поежился, когда теплые сухие пальцы отняли его ладони от головы. Он наткнулся на сосредоточенное жесткое выражение лица. Пальцы мужчины переплелись с его в любовном жесте слащавых парочек, и парень ошарашенно посмотрел на их руки, пораженный неуместными действиями и каким-то смутным проблеском воспоминаний. Том приблизился к нему, опустившись на колени, и Поттер невольно отклонился назад, сбрасывая с плеч чужую одежду. Реддл скользнул по его груди странно-жадным взглядом, перед тем, как заговорить:

— Кому вы рассказали? Гарри, кто знает о том, что _вы убийца_?

— Я не… — губы дрогнули. — Никому. Только вам.

— Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Почему вы рассказали мне? — он притянул ладони парня к своей груди, и тот ощутил размеренное биение сердца. В такой ситуации спокойный пульс — еще один отвратительный штрих. — Ведь вы доверяете мне?

— Вы перебинтовали мои руки, — пробормотал Поттер, отвернувшись, чтобы не быть так близко с чужим лицом. — Больше… Больше некому. Я не смог вызвать полицию, не могли бы вы…

— Разве обязательно губить свою жизнь в тюрьме?

Гарри шокировано глянул на мужчину, потрясенный только что возникшим проблеском надежды. Кажется, Том уловил ее в зеленых тусклых глазах и растянул тонкие губы в нехорошей улыбке. Его палец погладил острые костяшки парня, и мягкий ласковый голос коснулся ушей:

— Никто не узнает о преступлении, если мы хорошо спрячем тело и уничтожим улики. Никто не подумает на вас, и вы сможете продолжить свою жизнь. Учиться, работать, взрослеть должным образом. У вас не будет будущего в тюрьме. Вы хотите в тюрьму, Гарри? Хотите отвечать за преступление, о котором даже не помните?

— Откуда вы…

— ГОВОРИ «ДА»! — прорычал Том на всю комнату, до хруста сжав чужие пальцы в кулаках. — ГОВОРИ МНЕ БЛЯДСКОЕ «ДА» ИЛИ Я УТОПЛЮ ТЕБЯ В ТОЙ САМОЙ ВАННЕ ВМЕСТЕ С ТРУПОМ ДЕВЧОНКИ!

Гарри посерел от ужаса и спешно закивал, покрываясь липким потом:

— Да, да, пожалуйста, да!

Звериный взгляд вновь стал нежным, и следующие слова отдавали теплотой, будто секунду назад Реддл не состоял из животной агрессии и чудовищной угрозы. Он насильно притянул чужую макушку ближе, чтобы заботливо поцеловать мокрый от пота лоб.

— Вам нужно смыть с себя следы секса, — он провел ладонью по помаде, размазывая ее по коже. — Сколько вы приняли?

Поттер чувствовал, что был просто не способен выдавить из себя хоть один звук. Он беззвучно распахивал рот, пугаясь от своей реакции еще сильнее, до темноты перед глазами. Глотку забивали комья вонючей земли. Мужчина, стоявший на коленях практически вплотную к нему — вызывал лютый ужас. Гарри проклинал себя, что позвонил ему. Лучше тюрьма, чем это. Лучше…

Его притянули к чужой груди, и Том придвинулся между разведенных ног, крепко прижимаясь к колотящему в панике телу. Уха коснулось глубокое дыхание этого чудовища:

— Я ведь могу все сделать и сам, Гарри. Сам позаботиться о трупе, об этой квартире, о любых свидетелях. Ваша девушка, Чжоу. Как она отреагирует на ваше лицо в новостях? Ваша одинокая прекрасная девушка. Вы предадите ее, бросите совсем одну, у нее ведь, как и у вас, нет друзей. Никого нет. На вас будут смотреть как на монстра весь остаток жизни. Вы не отмоетесь от чужой ненависти никогда. От позора и порицания. Не вернетесь к нормальной жизни. Перешагните случившееся. Скажите мне окончательное «да», и я все исправлю. Гарри, Гарри. «Да»?

— Да, — прошептал Поттер, сдаваясь.

— Хороший мальчик, — в удовлетворенном голосе чувствовалась улыбка. — А теперь поцелуйте меня.

— Чт-что?..

Мужчина отстранился и молча уставился на обомлевшего от приказа парня. Гарри тяжело сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну, разглядев в лице нечто более страшное, чем громкий недавний крик. Он неловко потянулся вперед, прикасаясь дрожащими губами к закрытому рту и невесомо покрывая его легкими поцелуями. Реддл все так же не двигался и не отвечал, и Поттер терялся от непонимания всего происходящего. Он показал труп. Он принимал наркотики. А Том Реддл потребовал поцелуя.

— Положите ладонь на мой пах.

Поттер резко отпрянул. Его зрачки расширились. Темные глаза мужчины, напротив, с угрозой сощурились, и парень, не помня себя от льда паники в венах, медленно потянулся рукой к паху Реддла, прижав к нему уже трясущиеся крупной неконтролируемой дрожью пальцы. Едва не отдернул их, когда ощутил напряженный член.

— Продолжайте держать там свою руку, пока я буду говорить. И смотрите на меня. Желательно с закрытым ртом и не задавая лишних вопросов.

Он некоторое время молчал, отслеживая реакцию, но Гарри оставался неподвижен и не издавал ни звука. Том, наконец, скупо улыбнулся.

— Вот так. Сейчас вы переместитесь в мою машину, где я закрою вас. Я отвезу вас домой, где вы примите душ. К вам, не стоит переживать. Затем займусь трупом. Устраню последствия ваших наркотических оргий, вашего чудовищного преступления. Когда я закончу, мы вместе посетим кафе, где вы работаете. К удаче, мне удалось выбить отпуск, иначе за все прогулы вас ждало бы увольнение с припиской о халатности. Через три дня я напишу вам сообщение, чтобы вы успели собраться и привести свой внешний вид в порядок перед свиданием в кафе. Мы выпьем чаю и займемся сексом. Я отвезу вас обратно домой, и вы ляжете спать. Ведь четвертого числа пять пар, не так ли?

Поттер судорожно кивнул, не способный сделать что-то другое. Он все еще прижимал кисть к паху мужчины, и улыбка Тома стала благосклонной.

— Теперь вы можете говорить. И вы **знаете** , что я хочу услышать. Я разобью вам рот в кровь, если вы этого не произнесете.

Не сразу, с титаническими усилиями, но губы беззвучно выплюнули раскаленный песок:

— _Спасибо_.

Том плотно застегнул на парне свое пальто. Гарри старался не поднимать глаз от пола и подавлено молчал. Спустившись на подземную стоянку, мужчина вместо задней дверцы открыл багажник своей машины и с улыбкой кивнул на него.

— Полезайте. Это доставит мне удовольствие.

Поттер, стараясь не выказывать отвращение к действиям этого монстра, с трудом смог забраться внутрь, согнувшись там эмбрионом. Реддл с той же усмешкой смотрел на действия юноши, пару раз облизнув губы. Слегка нагнувшись, он погладил голую щиколотку, вызывая у Поттера бесконтрольный прилив омерзения.

— Меня не будет несколько часов, дорогой, — рука замедлилась, скользнув выше по ноге и сжимая острое колено. — Тебе придется лежать здесь, в тесноте и темноте, ожидая меня. Но вернусь ли я? Заберу ли тебя из багажника? И услышит ли тебя хоть кто-то? Захочет ли спасти? Я — твое единственное спасение, единственный выход. Но… Нужно убедиться в твоей послушности. В твоем подчинении.

Том вытащил из угла багажника сумку с плеером, наушниками, длинной узкой тряпицей и мотком электроизоляционной ленты. Гарри непонимающе поджал губы, но не произнес ни звука протеста, за что получил одобрительный нежный щипок за стопу. Реддл опутал запястья и щиколотки широкой изолентой, надел на чужую голову наушники и плотно привязал их к ней тряпицей, чтобы парень не смог сдвинуть или смахнуть с себя. Рот так же заклеил. Перед тем, как что-то нажать на плеере, произнес:

— Наслаждайся.

И с грохотом захлопнул багажник, погрузив Поттера в темноту. Почти в ту же секунду в ушах раздалась непрерывная оглушающая речь, бесконечный монолог из разнообразных фраз измененного в программе голоса. Из глаз покатились жгучие слезы — каждое слово вызывало тошнотворный знакомый ужас. Хотелось отключиться от кошмара. Желательно навсегда.

_«Я раскрошу тебе зубы молотком, если пойдешь в бар. Задохнуться во сне — не самая плохая смерть? Гораздо лучше быть сожженным заживо? Если ты еще хоть раз задержишься на работе, я толкну тебя под грузовик, и он размотает твои кишки по обочине. Я превращу твои мозги в неаппетитную кашу воняющих отходов, если ты начнешь мне лгать. Гарри, ты один, навсегда один, и никто никогда не захочет спасти тебя. Почему бы твоим глазным яблокам не лопнуть от усталости? Я раздроблю твои пальцы, если не станешь печатать мне правду. Иначе вместо рук это окажется твое перерезанное горло. Тебе никогда не сбежать из игры, потому что ты уже ее марионетка, ее неразрывная часть. Тебе никогда не сбежать от меня. Темнота вокруг — она навсегда. Эта запись в наушниках — навсегда. Я буду повторять снова и снова, снова и снова, снова и снова. Я не вернусь за тобой. Никто за тобой не вернется. Ты навсегда один. Прощай. Я раскрошу тебе…»_

Это продолжалось бесконечно.

Гарри мог только безысходно беззвучно плакать, даже не пытаясь освободить тугую вязь изоленты на своих конечностях. Знал, что бесполезно. Бесполезно звать на помощь, бесполезно дожидаться постороннего спасения. Психопат вполне мог оставить его здесь, уехать прочь, забыть, столкнуть машину в реку, поджечь ее. _Быть сожженным заживо_. Темнота запертого багажника затапливала, громкая речь в ушах сбивала все сторонние мысли, Поттер не мог ни о чем другом думать. Ни о ком другом. Голос Реддла, а парень в этом уже не сомневался, забивался грязью под каждую клеточку тела, прорастая там, оплетая кости, внутренности, забивая желудок до отказа и выходя обратно через каждую пору обратно с потом.

Прикосновение теплых рук едва не вырвало из Гарри душу. Он шокировано распахнул глаза, и свет на несколько секунд ослепил. Над ним нависал Том. Грязь. Мерзость. Жар раскаленной сковородки. Хрустящий на зубах песок. Его спасение. Если измазаться этой грязью, расплавиться, распасться на мелкие песчинки — отвратительная жизнь исчезнет, не будет последствий, не будет воспоминаний, боли, страха, не будет Гарри Поттера.

Это были единственные мысли в тот пугающий момент.

— Моя радость, — его тошнотворные теплые пальцы погладили мокрую от слез щеку, втирая эту грязь обратно под кожу, затем пребольно-резко отодрали изоленту от рта, — Испугался? _Прошло целых шесть с половиной часов_. Тебе придется выйти, я положу труп убитой **тобой** девушки на это место. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы лежали в обнимку для закрепления урока, но… Ты живешь в слишком людном районе. Нам не нужны свидетели. _Ведь я не убийца_ , чтобы подчищать за **тобой** все следы. Протяни мне руки, я _освобожу_ тебя, _отвезу домой_. Смелее, мой хороший. Оближи мои губы своим язычком для начала.

Гарри сидел перед включенным монитором своего компьютера, тупо уставившись на ник Чжоу Чанг. Ее не было в сети уже пять дней. Два дня — с тех пор как парень вернулся домой. Ни единого сообщения. Ни единого звонка. Номер недоступен.

На третий день, вернувшись с пар, Поттер замер у письменного стола: «новое сообщение от Cherry». Медленно опустившись на стул, парень щелкнул по контакту курсором.

 **Cherry** : Мой сладкий. {:

 **Lemer** : Привет, Чжоу

 **Cherry** : Стоит ли мне сломать твои пальцы при встрече?

Сообщение не пропало ни через секунду, ни через минуту. Поттер, тяжело и устало вздохнув, напечатал ответ:

 **Lemer** : Здравствуйте, Том

 **Cherry** : Мы посмотрим видеозапись, проговорим три с половиной часа, а после ты ляжешь спать. Утром тебя разбудит звонок. Ты помнишь свои действия? Расскажи мне о них.

 **Lemer** : Я соберусь для свидания в кафе, приведу себя в порядок

 **Cherry** : Чем мы будем заниматься?

Гарри на мгновение прикрыл сухие болезненно-горячие веки.

 **Lemer** : Выпьем чаю и займемся сексом. Вы отвезете меня домой, я лягу спать и на следующий день пойду на пары

 **Cherry** : Чудесно. Я нашла для нас новый фильм, любимый. Давно хотела что-то посмотреть вдвоем, так соскучилась! Подключи наушники, дорогой. Нет, в другой стороне, левее смотри.

 **Lemer** : Да

Парень прижал ладонь ко рту, когда на сайте запустился «фильм». Вот, он идет по улице в институт. Протирает стол на работе. Выходит из магазина с покупками. Чернота ночной улицы, его спина впереди, камера в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, едва касающееся куртки острие ножа. Его дом. Его квартира. Ко входной двери тем же ножом прибита голова потерянной змеи. Из ее пасти торчит клочок грязной бумаги, где напечатано лишь два слова: « **Напиши мне** ». Его спальня. Он, мирно спящий в кровати. Рука обладателя камеры тянется к его лицу, и видео прерывается.

Комнату оглушил звук уведомления. 

«Новое сообщение от Cherry».

 **Cherry** : Как тебе фильм, моя последняя скульптура, зайчонок?

 **Lemer** : Он очень убедительный, Том

 **Cherry** : Я знала, что ты оценишь, мой сладкий. Прости за змею. Я найду такую же. Тебя второго такого не найти. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

 **Cherry** : ОТВЕЧАЙ, БЛЯДСКИЙ ВЫРОДОК!

Гарри поспешно напечатал сообщение дрожащими пальцами, уже практически ничего не видя от слез отчаяния и ненависти:

 **Lemer** : Вы — грязь!

 **Cherry** : Я знаю, любимый. Но я задавала не этот вопрос. Гарри, завтра я сломаю тебе один палец. И так — пока твои нежные косточки не будут торчать обломками из каждого на твоих руках. Пока не дождусь ответа. Правильного ответа.

Поттер ненавидел по большей части себя. Потому что ничего не может исправить. Не находит мужества остановиться, бороться. Он пытался убежать, но руки оказались перебинтованы. Голову забивает ужас от образа этого монстра. Что запутался в его сетях, не зная этого. Не замечая. Имея потребность продолжать писать Чжоу Чанг, девушке, которой в его жизни практически не существовало. Его оглушала мысль, что влюбился он не в нее саму, настоящую, нет. Он влюбился в образ, что состряпало это чудовище из песка, жара и грязи. Рука сдавилась на горле.

 **Lemer** : Мне не сбежать

 **Cherry** : Ты умница, знаешь? Я вот — с самого начала это знала. Да, я не собираюсь отпускать то, что не удастся найти вновь. Быть может, нечто похожее. Но не идентичное. Мой восхитительный шедевр, моя скульптура.

 **Cherry** : Гарри, Гарри, моя драгоценность. Расскажи, как прошел твой день. Возьми трубку.

Телефон на столе завибрировал. Поттер, вновь прикрывая глаза и желая себе мучительной смерти, протянул к нему руку и нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Гарри, любовь моя.

Юноша повернул голову ко входной двери, когда в замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ. В квартиру шагнул высокий мужчина. При виде уже одетого Поттера он довольно растянул губы в улыбке, приглашающе протянув в его сторону ладонь. Гарри молча приблизился и опустил в нее свою руку. Том, не прекращая улыбаться, обхватил мизинец и резко вывернул его в обратном направлении, продолжая ломать кость, пока та не выскочила наружу, порвав тонкую кожу. Поттер глухо закричал сквозь сжатые зубы, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не выдернуть из чужой хватки покалеченную кисть. Реддл поднес ее к губам и обхватил мизинец ртом, слизывая кровь и зубами вправив палец обратно, запрятав кость в плоть. Гарри вскрикнул уже в полный голос.

— К вечеру сходим в больницу. Дорогой, ты готов? — парень с трудом кивнул головой, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слезы от острой боли. — Тогда поцелуй меня.

Гарри судорожно глотнул воздуха носом и приблизился, ощущая себя будто идущим сквозь вязкую плотную жидкость. Он прижался губами ко рту мужчины, привстав на носки. Рука Тома поощряюще погладила смоляные волосы.

Работники кафе с удивлением разглядывали сидевшую за дальним столиком парочку. Реддл не обращал на них внимания, занятый пристальным изучением лица своего мальчика. Гарри же смотрел перед собой, на тарелку с теплыми булочками. Аппетита не было. Рукой он старался даже не шевелить.

— Зайчонок, — мужчина привлек к себе внимание мутноватого взгляда. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поухаживал за мной.

— Как?.. — прошептал он.

Том ничего не ответил. Гарри ощутил выступивший на спине пот. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Казалось, одно неверное движение — и тебя раздавят, уничтожат, разорвут в клочья. Мужчина вытащил свой смартфон и что-то быстро напечатал. Телефон парня завибрировал в кармане.

_«Если ты не проявишь свою любовь ко мне, мне придется сделать тебе очень больно.»_

Глаза быстро забегали по помещению, пытаясь отыскать хоть одну влюбленную пару, но, как назло, там были лишь одиночные посетители. Сглотнув, Поттер выбрал наугад. Здоровой рукой отломил кусочек от сладкого хлеба у себя на тарелке и с дрожью протянул к застывшему безэмоциональному лицу с глазами-колодцами, где на дне обитал монстр с когтистыми лапами. Том не двигался несколько секунд, не отрывая пугающего пустого взгляда от белого как мел лица своей жертвы. Затем медленно подался вперед и, не обрывая контакт их глаз, обхватил пальцы губами, слизывая кусочек булочки и крошки.

— Ты такой заботливый. Меня еще никто не кормил с рук, — голос был пуст. — Скорми мне все, что есть на тарелке.

— Хорошо, Том, — очень тихо и смиренно произнес Поттер, отламывая от хлеба еще часть.

Время напоминало тягучую грязь. Гарри сейчас все напоминало грязь. Он был пропитан ею куда глубже костей. Это не разодрать. Его сломанный мизинец источает смрад прогнившей земли, она сыпется оттуда комьями.

Когда тарелка опустела, Реддл вновь устремил свой жесткий пугающий взгляд на нервно мнущегося парня. На этот раз он, сумев растянуть минуты этого отвратительного действа, смог припомнить то, чем могли заниматься влюбленные люди. Он мельком посмотрел на свои мокрые от слюны и покрытые хлебными крошками пальцы, не решаясь брезгливо обтереть их о ткань штанов. И правильно: Том, все это время пристально считывающий каждое движение своей жертвы, улавливал каждый шорох.

— Оближи их.

Переборов дрожь отвращения, Гарри без лишних слов выполнил требование мужчины, сунув в рот пальцы, но не касаясь ими языка. Даже губы не касались чужой слюны, и это выстрелило в сердце облегчением.

— Гарри, если на них останется хотя бы одна крошка, они будут сломаны.

_«Вы — грязь. Вы — грязь. Вы — грязь.»_

Он дотронулся до подушечек пальцев кончиком языка, собирая с них остатки булочки. Честно говоря, если бы его вырвало прямо на столик, Поттер не пожалел бы и сломанной руки. Но желудок оставался спокойным к подобному извращению, несмотря на пылающие угли рассудка. Гарри прикрыл глаза, чтобы в них помимо ужаса не читалась еще и ненависть.

Когда кожа стала абсолютно чистой, парень вытащил пальцы изо рта и неловко показал их мужчине, на что тот удовлетворенно улыбнулся, теплея взглядом.

— Я бы хотел заставить тебя их вставить в себя прямо сейчас, но, боюсь, люди неправильно нас поймут, — он ласково рассмеялся. — К несчастью, слюна — ужасная смазка, дорогой. К счастью — я взял с собой нужную, и тебе не будет больно или неприятно. Когда наберешься опыта, мы сменим позиции. Но если ты останешься безвольной куклой, огорчая меня, ничего нового не познаешь.

— Позиции? — непонимающе вымолвил Поттер, медленно моргая. Смысл сказанного доходил до него с трудом. Остатки наркотика все еще выедали рассудок.

— Позиции, — кивнул Том. — Позиции в сексе. Или тебе больше нравится быть нижним?

— Я… — _«Я хочу домой. Я хочу уехать отсюда. Я задыхаюсь в земле. Я хочу вернуться к Чжоу. Прекратите. Я больше не могу.»_ — Спасибо.

— Да? За что?

Гарри впервые видел искреннее удивление в темных глазах этого монстра.

— Что дали мне право выбирать.

Удивление возросло и сменилось теплой улыбкой. Реддл придвинулся ближе к столику, упирая в него локти. По спине Поттера прошелся мороз страха, а сердце ускорило свой ритм.

— Продолжай.

Гарри чуть поджал губы, чтобы они не дрожали так явно, и несмело протянул руку к лицу мужчины. Том скользил по нему взглядом, позволяя делать с собой все, что парень захочет. Первое добровольное прикосновение скрутило живот тошнотворной обреченной горечью. Теперь он начал осознавать, чего этим представлением добивался Реддл. Гарри утаптывал себя в трясину самостоятельно, закапывался глубже, добровольно развращая душу этой душной темнотой. Дыхания не хватало.

Поттер невесомо пригладил кромку линии роста мягких каштановых волос, откидывая со лба непослушные пряди, провел указательным пальцем по острой скуле, уже почти задыхаясь от мощного предчувствия беды, закончив свой путь на кончике подбородка. Зрачки уже заполняли радужную оболочку полностью, выдавая колючий страх и непонимание. Взгляд мужчины вновь стал пустым, и даже скупая лживая улыбка не появлялась на губах. Парень отдернул руку прочь от лица.

Монстр из песка и жара поднялся со своего места и, молча взяв парня за здоровую руку, потянул его за собой. Он завел его в туалет и толкнул к стене, сам же опустился на корточки и сдернул к щиколоткам чужие штаны. Поттера обдало морозом ужаса, когда мужчина без слов полностью взял его неэрогированный член в рот. Руки обхватили костлявые бедра, прижимая ближе к лицу, и снизу донеслись отвращающие все нутро причмокивания. Гарри плотно зажмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть всего происходящего. Действия мужчины, его чувственные посасывания, движения головой, явно умелые и правильные, не приносили ни капли удовольствия. Парень ощущал лишь свою загрязненность. Том впился ногтями в его плоть, ускорившись и втягивая пенис в свой рот сильнее. Поттер судорожно глотнул воздуха и распахнул слезившиеся от неприятия глаза, когда ногти разодрали на нем кожу: взгляд мужчины снизу был угрожающе-жестоким. Реакции на его ласки не было никакой. Парень слабо оправдался, боясь, что его сейчас покалечат еще сильнее:

— Это… Это из-за лекарств, я не… У меня не получается.

Реддл отстранил голову, выпуская изо рта мокрый от слюны мягкий орган. И улыбнулся. Любовно чмокнув ствол члена, он поднялся на ноги, нависая над жертвой.

— Мой дорогой. В этом моя вина, и я обязательно искуплю ее. Ты можешь попросить сейчас, что захочешь, в пределах разумного. Если просьба мне не понравится — более ничего потребовать ты не сможешь.

Глаза Поттера вновь закружили по тесному помещению, теряясь. Первым делом он, конечно же, хотел сбежать. Стереть любые напоминания об этом затянувшемся кошмаре. Забыть. И знал, что Том не позволит сбежать. Его алчущий возбужденный взгляд не оставил никаких сомнений, что это насилие продолжится. Вторым желанием была просьба уйти из людного места. Парень ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел, чтобы эту мерзкую грязь на нем увидел посторонний. Тогда…

В голове щелкнул переключатель, когда взгляд натолкнулся на скрытый тканью штанов телефон мужчины. Переключатель, что сбил курс всех размышлений к одной точке. Одной единственной константе его доверия, его света, его любви.

— Я бы хотел… — он запнулся, вновь теряясь.

— Смелее, я уже хочу вставить в тебя.

Он погладил его по волосам, прижимаясь к его телу своим и потершись пахом о чужой обнаженный пах.

— Пожалуйста, Том, я могу поговорить с моей Чжоу?

Мужчина замер, медленно отстраняясь и заглядывая в бледное до синевы лицо.

— Ты говоришь с ней прямо сейчас.

— Нет. Так, как… Так, как раньше. Как было до… Прошу.

Мужчина задумался на несколько секунд.

— Хорошо, мне нравится эта идея. Идем в машину. Здесь я не могу тебя контролировать, — он вновь присел на корточки, натягивая обратно на бедра штаны, но перед этим на несколько секунд вновь вобрать в рот мягкий орган. Распрямившись, Реддл хмыкнул: — Не удержался. Идем.

Том усадил Гарри на заднее сидение, запирая его там, а сам сел на водительское место. Поттер неуверенно вытащил из собственного кармана смартфон. Мужчина предупредил его:

— Я дам вам не больше четырех минут.

— Спасибо, — с трудом выговорил едкие чудовищные слова Поттер.

 **Cherry** : Зайчонок, как же давно я тебя не видела! Успела соскучиться. {:

Сердце сдавило мертвой хваткой. Гарри смотрел на сообщение несколько секунд, отчаянно пытаясь выцепить хотя бы каплю любви из своего почерневшего нутра, но… Пусто. Поттер смотрел на ник девушки, и видел лишь комья земли. Любовь все еще была, где-то глубоко в воспоминаниях, к светлому образу умной интересной девушки, любознательной, заботливой, верной. Сейчас все перекрыл скрип песка на зубах.

 **Lemer** : Я люблю тебя, Чжоу

 **Lemer** : Я очень-очень-очень тебя люблю, мое солнышко

 **Lemer** : Спасибо за

Гарри не успел напечатать последнее предложение — телефон грубо вырвали из рук и с такой силой швырнули об пол, что он разбился. Мужчина тяжело дышал и смотрел на него с такой звериной агрессией, что у Поттера окончательно сдали нервы. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и уткнулся головой в колени, беззвучно зарыдав без единой слезинки. Сухие болезненные глаза не смогли выдавить из себя ни капли влаги.

Со стороны водительского сидения хлопнула дверь, послышался щелчок отпираемого замка, и место возле парня прогнулось под весом чужого тела. Парень напрягся, ожидая удара, но его лишь мягко, но настойчиво столкнули вниз, на пол, протискивая между разведенных ног.

— Займешь мое место, у меня проблем с возбуждением нет, — руки надавили на плечи, притягивая ближе, и парень с абсолютно потерянным видом ухватился ладонями за колени Реддла. Том притянул голову Поттера к своему паху, прижимая его носом к ширинке и потершись через штаны все таким же твердым пенисом. Мужчина испустил несдержанный стон, двигаясь на лице парня еще несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем отпустить и дать возможность отдышаться. — Сделай это хорошо.

— Я не, — он с трудом мог произнести слова без истерики. — Я не могу. Том, пожалуйста.

— Можешь. И сделаешь. Я хочу твой рот на своих гениталиях, рот, который говорил девчонке слова любви. Которые ты не говоришь мне. Приступай.

Том демонстративно обхватил безымянный палец Гарри и болезненно выгнул назад. Поттер устало прикрыл веки.

— Ломайте. Можете их все сломать, но я никогда не скажу вам…

Он громко закричал, когда его палец с влажным хрустом кости действительно сломали. Реддл молча повторил это со средним, затем с той же невозмутимостью принялся за указательный, но Гарри, не выдержав этой пытки, умоляюще воскликнул:

— Пожалуйста, хватит! Хватит, я сделаю все, что попросите!

Том отпустил уже опасно вывернутый палец, и парень прижал покалеченную руку к груди, сотрясаясь каждой клеточкой тела. Геройство угасло так же быстро, как и вспыхнувшая апатия. Их уничтожила чудовищная боль. Поттер был все еще лишь человеком.

— А теперь поработай ртом в правильном направлении, — холодно произнес Реддл, дав юноше минут пять на отдых и восстановление сил после долгих криков. Возбуждение стало спадать. Исход игры был неправильным. Не тем, что ожидал видеть мужчина. Не этого он добивался.

Гарри одной рукой после нескольких неудачных попыток смог расстегнуть чужие штаны и высвободить из трусов полутвердый член. Боль в руке помогла отвлечься от происходящего. Он подался вперед, прижимаясь плотно закрытыми губами к горячей влажной головке, не решаясь впустить орган в свой рот. Кажется, этого пока не требовалось: Том шумно вздохнул, опуская ладонь на макушку своего обезволенного партнера. Поттер начал медленно водить губами по стволу, сдвигая кожу и размазывая по члену выступавшую смазку, двигал ртом на манер поцелуев, отчего Реддл и вовсе стал низко постанывать от удовольствия. Его пенис становился тверже, а бедра слегка двигались, отчего член часто проезжался по щекам или носу Поттера.

Когда чужие пальцы сжали волосы на голове в кулак, а головка уже безо всяких намеков надавила на губы, Гарри приоткрыл рот, обхватывая ее своим жаром. Мужчина тихо рыкнул, двинув бедрами и протолкнувшись до самой глотки, сразу же потянув за волосы назад и протискиваясь обратно к горлу, впрочем, не пытаясь попасть дальше. Поттер отчаянно старался не задевать пенис языком, но Том словно нарочно постоянно скользил по нему головкой, заполняя рот солоноватым привкусом своего возбуждения. Парень не смог пересилить себя и сглотнуть скопившуюся внутри слюну, смешанную с предэякулятом, и она обильно текла по подбородку и шее, заливая собственную грудь и пах насильника.

Голову прошил ужас, что Реддл кончит внутрь или вовсе заставить проглотить свою сперму, но мужчина отстранился, уже тяжело дыша. Его глаза заволокло пленкой похоти и наслаждения.

— Умница, моя умница. Я хочу снять тебя на камеру, — его пальцы погладили мокрый покрасневший рот. — Твои губы уже распухли, поэтому можешь просто целовать его. Я хочу заснять на видео, как ты говоришь мне слова любви и покрываешь поцелуями член. Ты будешь это делать, пока я не кончу.

Поттер ничего не ответил. Ему казалось, что легкие слипаются, стягиваются, дышать становилось все тяжелее.

_«Вы — грязь.»_

Реддл поспешно достал свой смартфон и включил запись, кивнув Гарри. Парень молча вернулся к члену, поддерживая его одной рукой и начав покрывать горячую мокрую кожу поцелуями.

— Медленнее. Используй язык, будто целуешься по-французски.

Он высунул язык, послушно чередуя его движения с движениями рта и одновременно, затем, чуть оторвавшись, сдавленно произнес:

— Я люблю вас.

_«Вы — грязь.»_

Вновь прижался губами к пенису, невольно втянув головку внутрь и чуть отпрянув от неожиданности. Орган уже подрагивал, сильнее исходя смазкой, что говорило о приближении оргазма, и Гарри усилил старания, целуя его настойчивее и иногда поглаживая языком, обильно смачивая слюной.

— Я люблю вас. Я очень вас люблю, Том, — он жарко выдохнул имя на наиболее чувствительную головку и тут же плотно закрыл рот, не отстраняя головы, когда член в руке запульсировал.

_Грязь, грязь, грязь, отвратительная грязь.»_

Реддл протяжно застонал, обливая спермой красные восхитительные губы, которые только что признавались ему в сладких нежных чувствах, едва не роняя из ослабевших ладоней смартфон. Отшвырнув его куда-то в сторону, он притянул голову парня к своему паху, прижимая к опадающему члену, и расслабленно откинулся на спинку сидушки, прикрыв глаза и переводя дыхание. Гарри не двигался и не сопротивлялся, позволяя себя гладить по макушке и плотно вдавливать в промежность щекой и виском.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой зайчонок, мой дорогой. Гарри, Гарри, — пробормотал Том, пригладив мокрое от пота лицо. Сведя брови к переносице, он отнял голову парня от своего паха и заглянул в мутные глаза. — Что с тобой?

— Душно, — выдавил тот. — Грязно, душно. Мне плохо.

Он целиком состоял из раскаленной грязи, она полностью забила каждый его атом, мешая дышать, чувствовать, видеть, слышать.

Том поспешно открыл окно и вытащил из дверцы несколько влажных салфеток утирая лицо от своего семени, чужой слюны и пота. Это, казалось, мало помогало — Гарри будто бы и вовсе сознание терял, дыша уже с хрипами.

— Сейчас, сейчас, выйдем наружу. Ты хочешь пройтись по улице?

Поттер сумел лишь кивнуть. Он не особо заметил, как его тело вытащили из машины и, поддерживая под руку, повели прочь. Сознание начало слегка остывать под прохладным ветром, и парень заметил улицу и изредка проезжавший мимо транспорт, идущих прочь людей. Том, осознав, что его любовник уже ступает ровно, отпустил его плечо, облегченно улыбнувшись.

— Первый раз всегда страшно, — произнес непонятную фразу мужчина, всматриваясь в уродливые неинтересные лица прохожих. — Стачиваться в идеал жутко, только посмотри на них. Идут в свои пустые жизни, идут — и сами не знают, куда именно. Бесформенные куски материй, требующие моей огранки. А теперь…

Его прервал оглушающий визг тормозов и грохот. Мужчина ошарашенно отшатнулся, успев лишь заметить отлетевшее в сторону тело. Гарри Поттер рухнул на асфальт изломанной вывернутой куклой, а сбивший его внедорожник проехался дальше, оглушительно врезавшись в столб.

_«Лишь я могу изменять правила своей же игры.»_

_«Разве у тебя возникло желание упасть посреди проезжей части?»_

Том нетвердым шагом приблизился к разбитому телу, от которого уже текли многочисленные кровавые дорожки, смешиваясь с пылью асфальта. Разбитый череп открывал влажные розоватые куски, кости торчали наружу не только из пальцев, вывернутые из живота органы неаккуратным месивом размазаны под давлением колес, пряча черные полоски резины тормозов на дороге. Драгоценный парень, в одно мгновение ставший куском остывающего мяса. Уставший. Сбитый. Поломанный. Мертвый.

_«Ломайте. Можете их все сломать, но я никогда не скажу вам…»_

Окинув пустым взглядом ковыляющего в их сторону окровавленного водителя, Том Реддл медленно развернулся и побрел прочь.

_«Вы — грязь.»_

Грязь.

Поломанный.

Мертвый.

**Конец.**


End file.
